Ready to Default
by DaeLight Rae
Summary: "But I don't want to do anything to you. You see…" he leaned closer, his nose tickling Naruto's neck as he whispered, "I want you to fuck me." What is it about this brat that makes it so hard for Naruto to get away from him? Why does he look so troubled when he thinks nobody is looking? NaruSasu Slight OOC Sasuke but not really. KibaShin NaruSaku
1. Start

**Hello Everyone! **I'm writing my first Naruto x Sasuke Fanfic here so I'm hoping you all enjoy it. I'm going to do my best to hold back with the raunchiness since I just learned you could get reported for certain things, but uh... okay.

Anyways, here's the first chapter! Read, (hopefully) enjoy, and if you have time I'd love to know what you think about my work. Constructively or lovingly. So~ Here we go!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was a man of great stature. At least he held himself up to be. Many knew him by name, if not for his sordid past with many broken hearts, then because his family's name was so often heard on the news. "Uchiha Corporation, once again makes a successful merge with blah, blah this and blah, blah that".

It was why the 21 year old was the most popular senior at Tokyo University studying business and mathematics at the top of his class. He had looks, money, power, intelligence; it would be hard for anyone not to feel at least slightly inferior when anywhere near his presence. He was assertive, demanding, cunning, sly, everything you'd expect in the rising leader of the Uchiha family.

This particular specimen was what one would call, the perfect human, whether with admiration or with contempt. There was no denying it. Of course, this particular specimen was one that Naruto could say with all the honesty in the world that he could not stand.

Naruto could have gone his whole life blissfully ignorant to the Uchiha's presence. Why did he have to go to school that day? Why couldn't he have gotten a nasty cold, stayed in bed? If only it wasn't for that day he wouldn't have to go through any of this. He'd be happy, living the life he'd always dreamed of! The life he had before he met that demon. He'd give everything to go back to that time. But…

Lets start from the beginning.

It started towards the beginning of the fall semester. It was like any other day for the 25-year-old blond. He'd gotten up around 6am, which was something he had to master after being known throughout all his school years for being late. Somehow between graduation and now he'd trained his body to actually wake up once his alarm clock sprung to life, albeit it took 7 smashed ones, and 7 trips to the local Wal-Mart for him to understand that killing the machine was not the answer.

He'd gotten up as usual and forgone his usual unhealthy instant ramen breakfast for cereal because this particular morning he actually didn't have a taste for the salty snack. He should've known then that today wasn't going to be just any ordinary day, but he'd shrugged it off being that he was an adult and was allowed to have a change in pallet once in a while.

Finally he'd washed, brushed his teeth until his gums started showing signs of blood and changed into a nicely ironed white-collar shirt and dark blue slacks that felt a bit uncomfortable on his 6'2 rough and muscled body. He blamed his height and build on his father's European blood. Both his parents were Japanese born, but while his mother's family came from Osaka, his father's had come from New York City. His grandmother moved to the east to study anthropology and in that time met his grandfather. The story speaks for itself after that.

But anyway, he didn't mind his height or bright blonde hair, though it made his stick out like a sore thumb. People made more of a fuss over it when he was growing up, but now that he was fully matured he grew into it quite handsomely.

And now he could proudly say he was the youngest professor at Tokyo University to ever be…well a professor. And okay he wasn't a full professor, he only taught two humanities courses: Afterlife and Quest for True Self, which were two very… different courses. Either way it paid his bills and meanwhile he was able to lead a relatively handsome lifestyle. He lived in a modest, yet well furnished home an hour long train ride away from the University that was easy on rent and plenty space for his simple needs. His girlfriend Sakura was beautiful and lived close enough that it wasn't a hassle to get to her, but at the same time he had room to breathe. His parents are kind enough to send him some money from time to time to make sure he's not starving and homeless and his friends are the kind that stick around for a long time.

He wasn't ashamed to say he had it all. Or at least, all a man like him needed.

Thirty minutes past seven he was standing in his driveway waiting for Kakashi, an older colleague whom he'd gotten to be quite good friends with, seeing as many of the other professors weren't interested in mingling with a "kid". Though Kakashi was a bit closer to him in age, being somewhere in his 30s.

However deciding to carpool with the silver haired man may not have been the smartest thing he could've done being that he has an compulsive need to be late almost everyday. Even so, Naruto could forgive him since he did; in fact, enjoy the man's company.

He had recently learned at a staff mixer (which God knows was the worst idea that could have possibly ever surfaced within the faculty committee. Who thought a bunch of stuffy old male teachers in their ripe 40s and 50s would be a blast to clump together in a confined space?) Kakashi had decided to bring his "partner", a male kindergarten teacher, and wasn't shy at all about their excessive PDA. He actually felt a bit sorry for the man… Iruka was it? He couldn't help but think it was the man's bold way of living life that made the guy so interesting to be around.

Ten minutes later Kakashi pulled into his driveway and Naruto was ripped from his inner musing. The music that blasted from the dark blue 2005 Cadillac was the kind Naruto liked: loud and obscene. Something they'd have to cut short once they approached the stuffy university.

The blond hopped into the car with a grin and before he could even shut the door the car went racing down the road with no care given towards the speed limit.

* * *

"Yo Naruto!" he turned towards the voice calling towards him. He grinned at the older man closing in. His one and only class for the day had just ended, and he was heading back to maybe pop in to see his girlfriend and do things that boys and girls do. But was happy to detour in his plans to talk to the older man.

Jiraiya was Naruto's unofficial mentor before he'd started officially teaching, and basically taught the blond everything he needed to know about the university and how things worked. He's an old friend of his father's so when he'd learned that Naruto would be working with him he'd naturally stepped in. Naruto was eternally grateful. This school was too damn big for it's own good.

"Jiraiya, what's up?" his grin faded into an awkward smile as he noticed the serious look on his colleague's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Naruto!" the older man grasped both his hands, and Naruto could swear his eyes sparkled. He gulped.

"Yeah…?"

"I need you to do me a very big favor, Tsunade's water just broke." Tsunade was his wife. It's a wonder how an old pervert like him was able to score such a beautifully aged woman.

"Wow, that's great—" he began but Jiraiya suddenly shook him by his tightly gripped hands.

"Naruto, you've finished with your classes right?"

"…Yeah, I only had the one today but—"

"Great!" he cut him off again. "Do you mind watching over my class for today?" If he was correct Jiraiya was in the math department. Naruto was smart but numbers weren't exactly his best of friends. That was the only class in high school that bit him in the ass every time. It wasn't that he hated it, but he was definitely happy with the idea of never seeing an equation again in his life.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, I don't know. You know I won't be able to teach them anything."

"It's fine! I already set them up with everything they need. They're having a test so you'll be doing practically nothing. Please?" And then he'd been given the strangest puppy dog look ever in the history of mankind and had to bite his lip as to not bark out an obnoxious laugh. He shook his head and nodded, something that may have looked a bit confusing for the older man.

"Okay, okay, that's fine, I wasn't doing anything anyways," he smiled, though that was a lie, but he could always visit Sakura later in the day.

"Oh thank you! You're a damn good kid you know that," the older man clapped a heavy hand on the blond's shoulder before digging in his shoulder bag. "Here's the test," he handed a neat manila folder over to Naruto. "My room is right around the corner: room 1123, I'll make sure to treat you to some ramen on your off day!" and with another grin and a thumbs up the man was gone.

Naruto stared at the empty hallway for a moment, one hand clutching the bag around his shoulder, as it had been when he'd been preparing to leave, while the other held the folder close to his chest. He turned sharply and made his way to the direction of the aforementioned classroom.

All he had to do was supervise a test? Nothing he couldn't handle.

* * *

When he'd entered the room very few looked up at him. Most had their noses buried into their cellphones, some were talking quietly to one another and a select few gave him a strange look, as if they were expecting him to saddle up and take a seat with the rest of them.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat loudly. It got most of their attention. He was satisfied with that. He turned and glanced shortly at the chalkboard and read the large letters scribbled across: ANALYSIS OF ALGORITHMS WEEK 3. He turned back to the class, and lifted the folder and gestured it towards the class. "Jiraiya had an emergency so I'm standing in for him just for today. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, uh…" there were so many blank stares it was hard to talk, but he continued on. "You can call me Professor Uzumaki, or Naruto is just fine." One girl in the back of the class raised her hand and he nodded at her.

"You're a professor?" was her question, and he restrained the need to roll his eyes. Instead he cleared his throat once more and nodded.

"Yes, I'm a humanities Professor, I just started at the beginning of this semester. Anyways!" he said quickly, not wanting to have to stand in front of these dispassionate students for longer than necessary. He couldn't imagine how an energetic old man like Jiraiya could do it. At least in his course he either got manic-depressive students or the overly enthusiastic bunch, both, which he considered equally engaging. "I was told you have a test today so I'm going to pass that out and you can hand it in to me and leave once you're finished." He said in a hurry and nodded to himself for getting through that in one piece.

Stepping forward he pulled out the fresh print outs and starting from the right corner of the classroom began handing out the test. Once he'd run out of copies he gave the room a once over to make sure he hadn't missed anybody and went around to take a seat at the desk.

There, not too hard was it?

He mentally gave himself a small pat on the back, leaning back in the large chair and staring over at the concentrated group of students. Except, there was one. He'd almost jumped out of his skin when he'd noticed him. He was in the front row, and he was the only one not paying his test any mind, and instead was staring right back at him.

He had dark swishy (for lack of a better word) hair and dark eyes that were as piercing as a newly sharpened blade. His skin was pale and creamy, free of any blemishes from what Naruto could tell and his lips were a pretty pink. Naruto could've sworn he'd seen the kid somewhere but he didn't dwell on it. He was more concerned with why the kid was staring at him so intensely. It made his skin crawl and the hairs on his arm prickle.

Instead of calling him out to make the student focus on his test he silently lifted his left hand and tapped his eye, then pointed downward towards the desk. It was something he came up with to silently reprimand students to save them from a little humiliation and get them to pay attention at the same time. He was quite proud of it. He'd always hated when students were called out just for the sake of embarrassing them. Plus, his method was equally affective. Though the response wasn't one that he'd been expecting.

The dark haired student smirked, his eyes trailing shamelessly down Naruto's body, or at least what the obnoxiously large desk wasn't blocking. He lifted his right index finger and tapped his mouth before pointing downward towards… well.

Naruto's mouth hung open a bit comically for a millisecond before he snapped his jaw in place and almost barked at the boy when suddenly, like that, the boy was diligently working on his test. It was if he hadn't just made a completely vulgar, inappropriate gesture towards a Professor. Naruto wasn't even 100% sure it'd happened with the way the boy had switched gears so instantly. So, without giving it much more thought he let it go. It wasn't his class anyways; let Jiraiya deal with his crazy students when he gets back.

And then time went by smoothly. He pulled out a book fifteen minutes into the test and busied his brain for about ten minutes when the first paper was placed neatly on his desk. He looked up to see that same student, dark hair covering his eyes until a pale hand reached up to push it back in a slow, seductive (?) manor. Naruto leaned back a little, his eyebrow rising at the action, not sure what had just happened when the boy had turned from the desk gathered his things and left the room, tossing him a long look before disappearing in the doorframe.

Naruto sighed in relief, wondering if maybe the student was jerking him around for kicks or something. He could only hope. He looked down at the test he'd just received. The answers were so neatly written you'd think the kid pulled out a typewriter. His eyes scrolled up and down the page until landing back at the top where the name was written just as neatly as the rest along with something else he wish he hadn't seen:

Sasuke Uchiha 030-5766-9940

That is definitely a phone number. Or maybe, just maybe that was apart of his mathematic formula that he had written conveniently by his name at the top of the page, I mean hell Naruto didn't know anything about algorithms.

His cheeks flushed a slight pink as he looked over the numbers. Another paper was placed in front of him and he jumped, his forearms covering the previous test as he looked up at the student. He countered the strange look he'd received with an open mouthed grin, showing all his white teeth and waited for the student to leave before sighing and lifting his arms, revealing the test once more.

Sasuke Uchiha huh? He knew he'd seen his face somewhere. He's one of the sons of the "Great Uchiha Advertising Corporation". The place where many believe it's the family themselves that should be modeling the products. It's no secret that the family is made up of handsome men and beautiful woman. Rumor is, any unattractive relatives are immediately stripped of the family name. Another is that the family never shits because they're incapable of doing such "ugly" acts. A more ridiculous one, but Naruto could remember his oldest friend, Kiba, joking something about constipation when that rumor had surfaced. But of course, those were just rumors.

Anyway, this is no big deal. The kid is either crazy or delusional, and either way Naruto would never have to deal with him again.

* * *

The next morning was similar to the last; only there were a slight change. When he'd woken up this time a light arm was draped around his naked chest. He looked over at the sleeping face half covered in a tangled mop of pink hair. He swore only Sakura could pull off that color better than her original dirty blonde hair.

He shifted, letting the arm fall naturally off of him, twisted himself out of the strewed sheets and set off towards the bathroom. First he ate breakfast, again a bowl of cereal he was suddenly craving, took his shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed, this time in a dark blue shirt and black slacks. He looked good; he couldn't help but think so as he looked himself over in the mirror. He grimaced slightly at his birthmarks, three on each cheek. It was apparently due to the botched caesarean his mother had to undergo. He almost hadn't made it, but he supposed these marks were proof of his existence.

Of course they caused him hell growing up. They looked awkward on his small face, almost grotesque, so he'd often hide behind scarves and high collars. But now, he'd grown into them in a way and he was proud to say he couldn't see his face looking better without them. They gave him a sort of charm; at least that's what Sakura said.

But enough of that, he grabbed his bag and stepped out of his home, not bothering to wake Sakura up and let her know he was leaving. She was a big girl; besides, she drove here so it wasn't as if he had to chauffer her home.

And so he waited again outside in his driveway where Sakura's embarrassingly bright sky blue buggy was sitting. Another reason he didn't want to wake her up. He'd rather not ride that thing to school and he knew she'd insist. It was in fact the only car that has sat in his driveway, and he was okay with that. Driving was never his favorite pastime.

Minutes later Kakashi pulled up, music roaring as usual, and again they were off towards the university.

* * *

Naruto felt his luck for the day slipping away from him later that morning because suddenly in the middle of his lecture about Socrates and the immortality of the soul he suddenly felt this unbelievable pressure inside his bladder. It was a mystery how he restrained from squirming in front of the class of twenty or so students. But luckily, he'd been able to excuse himself calmly and slip from the classroom with as much grace as one would expect of a ballerina. Which probably looked just as bad as it would have if he'd bounced around grabbing his groin like a fool. But whatever, he'd rather look like he was on drugs than look like he was about to piss himself. Logic.

Once out in the hallway he quickly paced over to the staff bathroom and his face fell. He groaned as he watched the cleaning lady mop the floor, her cart of cleaning supplies blocking the entrance to the stalls. He wondered for a moment if he should wait for the slow moving old woman, but dammit it felt like a minute went by with each stroke of that dammed mop.

So, he turned sharply on his heel and made his way to Plan B. It was always a little awkward to use the bathrooms the students shared, but he considered this an emergency. If he waited much longer he might have to explain to the Dean why he'd abandoned his class for a clean pair of slacks.

He turned another corner and spotted the bathroom. Just in, piss and out. No big deal.

And in he went. The bathroom was empty, thankfully. He quickly paced over to the urinal, unzipped himself and a great shower of relief washed over him. It took all of him not to sigh at the warm feeling. But then the sound of the door opening shook him enough to almost forget where he was supposed to be aiming. He calmed down, doing his best to go as fast as he could as to not make the student feel too awkward, or at least to not make himself feel too awkward because who ever it was didn't mind pulling up beside him and doing his own business.

"You're quite big." A chocolate sounding voice resonated from the boy and the warmth in his body rushed faster than he could imagine to his tan cheeks.

He turned his head and cursed himself for the insanity of this situation. There, smirking with fictitious innocence and arrogance that was overwhelming was Sasuke Uchiha, someone Naruto dearly hoped he would never have the "pleasure" of meeting again.

"Excuse me?" he finally choked out. He then realized he'd stopped peeing, but he wasn't quite finished. Should he hold the rest in and bare it or piss quickly and run? He wasn't so sure.

"I mean you're tall." The dark haired male covered smoothly, nodding up at his height. He was much taller than the Uchiha; though Sasuke wasn't exactly short Naruto had a clear view of the top of his head.

"Right," he commented awkwardly and resumed his peeing. It didn't seem like anything terrible would happen. Though he never was a fan of conversations at the urinals.

"How tall are you?" Naruto frowned at the question. He looked over to see Sasuke flush, turn and stare at him. He quickly looked away.

"Uh, I just want to finish—"

"I'm guessing around six foot…" he trailed, letting his eyes roll upwards at if to access some part of his brain that would help calculate his height. "Mm two, maybe three?"

Thank God he was finished. Naruto flushed and turned to face Sasuke. "6'2, and is there something you want Mr. Uchiha?" he said firmly. Quite frankly he was getting tired of this. Whatever, "this" was.

However, this is where he'd made a fatal mistake. At this moment he realized he had nowhere to run, behind him was the wall to one of the stalls and even if he thought about slipping out to the side Sasuke was closing in fast, much faster than Naruto could process. Sasuke had his leg between his two strong ones before Naruto could react, his firm hands grabbing at the sides of Naruto's shirt by his hips and his face way too, too, too close.

Naruto gulped and leaned his head back, his rough hands shot down to grab Sasuke's and pull them off. Strangely, the kid was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Naruto, right?" he didn't expect an answer. Naruto groaned.

"Please let go of me or I'm going to have to report you," he hated how that comment brought such amusement to Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh?" he quirked a fine brow. "And who's going to listen to the new young professor over me?" Naruto scoffed, forgetting for a second their compromising positions and that anyone could walk in at any moment. He was suddenly sounding like a villain from a cheesy 40s crime movie.

"You're not going to threaten me. I'm not going to let you do whatever you want just because you're a spoiled brat." That seemed to excite the boy more and it for a second, terrified the blond.

"But I don't want to do anything to you. You see…" he leaned closer, his nose tickling Naruto's neck as he whispered, "I want you to fuck me."

The bathroom door swung open and Naruto felt a bolt of energy surge through his arms as he suddenly found the strength to shove the shorter male away. Albeit a bit harder than necessary, but he didn't give it much thought because he was out of there in an instant.

As he exited he wasted no time in getting to his class. His breathing was sharp and his mind was racing. Damn that kid, what the hell was he thinking? F-fuck who? Him? You've got to be kidding!

When he reentered his classroom he was met with worried stares and some bored looks. Neji, one of his more diligent students raised his hand. Naruto stared at it, lost for a second, his mind still thinking about what had happened in the bathroom. It was maybe five or so awkward seconds before he nodded for the Hyuuga to speak.

"Are you okay Professor Uzumaki?" He blinked. Now everyone was staring at him. He really must be loosing his mind. He hoped so! He hoped what happened moments ago in that bathroom was a sick illusion conjured up by some deep down homoerotic piece of himself he wasn't ready to face, because dammit he'd even accept that before having to accept that the top student of the university who's family had power over majority of the university and it's faculty just propositioned sex to him. Asked him outright to fuck him.

"Uh…" he finally spoke and shook his head. Not to say no, but to actually shake those thoughts out of his mind, as if they would come spewing out of his ears. "I'm… I'm actually not feeling too well, just ralphed something fierce in the bathroom." He joked and half the class laughed while the other jumped to start packing their bags. Jeez, was there really that much of a hurry to get out of his class. "Anyway, I'll end the class here for today. I want you all to finish Plato by next class, we'll be discussing more about Socrates' ideas on the body and soul." He finished, and he was proud of himself for being able to regain himself before his students thought he'd really lost it.

And like that the students dispersed, chattering and fumbling to get their notebooks into their bags. Naruto sighed to himself. He needed a drink, bad.

* * *

"He what?!" Naruto nodded at his loud friend. Kiba Inuzuka was an interesting sort of guy. His red, triangular tattoos on his face looked tribal, though Kiba admitted he'd gotten them under high intoxication. The only reason he'd kept them was because it magically increased his "body count". Something Naruto was not proud to admit he knew about. He wasn't exactly the sort to be proud of his friend's lecherous ways with women or men, or anything with an orifice that he could stick his dick into. However, knowing him since elementary school, he was able to get used to Kiba's way of dealing with "relationships". "You can't be serious," his friend continued. "That's incredible man! The young Uchiha heir of the great Uchiha corp. wants you to bang him, that needs to be a comedy sketch."

Naruto lifted his whiskey and took a sip. It burned in all the right ways. "What am I supposed to do? I don't even know this kid and he just threw himself at me."

"Well…" Kiba paused to take a sip of his beer. "You could, I don't know, do it?" Naruto choked.

"What? Stop kidding man." He shoved the brunet when he saw the growing grin.

"I'm fucking with ya." Kiba laughed. "Oh wait, sorry I guest Sasuke claimed that already." Naruto groaned, though couldn't help the small upward curl of his lips at his friend's lighthearted laughter.

"I'm serious man. What am I supposed to do?" He felt the effects of the alcohol kicking in and it was seriously depressing him. He'd just started this job and he was in it for the long hall. This is what he wanted, an easy life, teaching about life and living it happily with his beautiful girlfriend and great friends and supporting family and dammit it was mapped out to perfectly!

"Ah cheer up man. He's probably just a loony. He'll forget about you and prey on some other poor unsuspecting soul." And somehow, Naruto found that to be a rational idea. Hell the Uchiha probably only said that to fuck with him, and who's to say he'll even remember their meeting in the bathroom. The guy seemed like the type to play with more than one "thing" at a time.

"You're right," he finished his glass and it hit him strong. That must've been his fourth or fifth. He never kept count, never had to. He always caught a cab home so he was never worried about killing himself trying to get home. And for God's sake he needed to forget what happened in that bathroom. He needed to forget those words. And he for damn sure needed to forget that he'd left that bathroom with a hard-on.


	2. Devil

**Hello again! Thank you guys for the support. I'm trying to do a weekly update thing (we'll see how long that lasts). But here's Chapter 2. I toughed through it and got it finished, so I really hope you guys enjoy it. I'd love you guys to let me know what you think of it. **

**Warning: Some uh... heterosexual sex? (That just sounds so ridiculous). But yeah! Just letting you know. It's happening. I've never written sex between two people of the opposite sex, so here we go~ **

* * *

When Naruto had gotten home last night Sakura was there. Apparently she'd spent the day at the hospital where she worked as a nurse and came back sometime around 8pm. Naruto hadn't gotten home until a little after midnight, out drinking with Kiba until he felt like this "Uchiha situation" was nothing to worry about, so it was a bit of a surprise seeing his girlfriend curled up on the living room sofa.

He hadn't thought twice about taking advantage of the situation. He'd woken her up with his lips on her. She hadn't seemed to mind. They'd made it all the way to his bedroom, kissing and groping and grinding all the right parts. He removed her shirt and felt her perky breasts with his large hands, craving the noises it arose from her plump lips. She unbuttoned his shirt and he wiggled it off, latching his teeth onto her slender neck.

He grabbed her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. He laid her down, rolling his hips on top of hers in a way that made her shudder. He was hard and she wanted it. It didn't take long for him to remove her shorts and underwear. Unzipping himself, and freed his throbbing erecting and slid it inside her. They'd stopped using condoms long ago once Sakura announced her start on birth control, and damn sex had gotten so much better.

Warmth spread up into the pit of his stomach. He could feel every inch of himself being devoured.

Sakura yelped in this sort of sexy way. Her body arched against him while her legs spread wider to take more of him in. It didn't hurt; it hadn't hurt for a long time. Now it was just waves pleasure that were rolling through her, tingling all of her insides as he drove deeper, faster, unorthodox movements as they were thrusting against each other, panting, and screaming every time he stroked the right spots.

And then, something happened, something that never ever happened. Some deity must've seen Naruto in the throws of passion and decided that he did not deserve a successful orgasm.

Naruto's erection started to fade.

Naruto nearly freaked out. Sakura thankfully hadn't noticed. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. Should he pull out and act like he was finished? Or should he tell the truth. The latter seemed more likely to end with him being punched in the gut, or face, or somewhere else he didn't want to think about.

He settled for the best solution he could think of.

He pulled out quickly, Sakura making a noise of disapproval, but didn't say anything as he flipped her onto her hands and knees and slid his fingers in. She didn't complain and he was eternally grateful. He'd hate to explain that he suddenly lost interest while having sex with her. It had felt good; he honestly couldn't explain what had happened. He'd just stopped being horny. It was like a switch had been turned off.

He knew it was something. Something was probing in the back of his mind, whispering something he didn't quite understand yet. And like that, he was turned off. Not liking so much the wet feeling of his girlfriend. Not liking the sweet noises she was making. Not liking her soft skin. What the hell was wrong with him? It took everything in him to hide his embarrassment. If he was one thing, it was good in bed. He liked to think so at least. And this… this just didn't happen. It shouldn't happen. He was watching Sakura. Her face was twisted in pleasure and it was sexy. She was sexy. All he could think was to blame the alcohol.

Sakura finished with a long groan of satisfaction. He'd wished he'd been able to finish with her. They laid down, now sweaty and covered in their natural fluids. A few minutes passed before either of them spoke.

"Naruto?" Sakura turned her head to her boyfriend, her eyes no longer holding the glossy look of lust they had just moments ago. His eyes were narrowed, deep in thought, as he hadn't responded to her. "What's wrong?" her sweet voice took him from his thoughts and he sighed. He was fairly sobered by now. He lifted his hand to brush her sweaty bangs off her forehead.

"I had a really weird day." He rolled onto his back and Sakura rolled into his arm, laying her head comfortably on his thick arm.

"Well, what happened?" she nudged him and Naruto chuckled because he was ticklish and swatted her hand playfully.

"It's just," he ran his hand through his messy hair and bit his lip. He really hoped she wouldn't overreact. Sakura had a nasty temper and that was the last thing he needed after today.

"Well?" she took him away from his thoughts once again. He smiled, shaking his head.

"Uh, it's nothing. Just this kid whose a real pain in the ass." He chuckled and Sakura scoffed.

"Yeah, you were a real pain in the ass too you know." She joked and Naruto faked a hurt look.

"Hey! That was elementary school. Besides, I'm too handsome to be a pain in anyone's ass." He grinned and she rolled her eyes. He'd known Sakura in elementary school, but after middle school he'd skipped two grades. Back then she hadn't paid him and his shy confessions of love any mind. Almost everyone thought he was a brainless moron; most likely including Sakura, but that was because almost everyone didn't bother to know the "freak with the whiskers". He'd met Sakura again in College.

He'd hate to say it, just because it sounded so corny, but it seemed a bit like fate that they'd ended up together. He claimed his love to Sakura in the 3rd grade and she claimed hers to him two years ago.

"Yeah, yeah, you wouldn't have gotten me otherwise." she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back. The slight guilt he felt for not telling her truth about his anxiety was bearable. He was sure this would all blow over.

* * *

The routine started again the next morning. Not as quickly with a hangover, but it was nothing he couldn't tough through. He popped a few Excedrin and busied himself as usual. Sakura was up with him this morning, saying something about having to go into the hospital early that morning and insisting that she gave him a ride to school.

He did everything in his power to talk her out of that idea but she seemed to think he was being ridiculous, which he kind of was. But, it wasn't just the color of that ridiculous car she drove. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't a fan of baby blue cars, but a buggy shouldn't even be considered a car. He was more afraid that if he tried getting into that thing he wouldn't be able to get out. He knew it wasn't true, but just the thought of him getting out always put the image of fifty clowns piling out of a tiny car. Or… something like that.

Just as they were exiting the house Kakashi pulled up, honking his horn. Sakura frowned at the vehicle and Naruto gave a childish grin.

"See ya babe," he smacked a wet kiss on her pouting lips and she wiped it off in an equally childish manor. Naruto snickered, jumping into the waiting car and waving at his girlfriend as they set off on the road. "Just in time." He sighed.

"In time for what?" Kakashi asked, looking out at the road with a bored expression.

"Nah, it's nothing." They sat in silence for a moment, the oddly low volume music making the silence comfortable between them. Suddenly Naruto spoke up again, "Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" he wasn't 100% sure why he'd even brought him up, but it itched at him.

"Of course I do Naruto. I do live on this planet." He joked, though his voice held only the slightest bit of humor. "Why are you asking?"

"Uh, it's just," his eyes rolled around to search for the right words, a hand reached up and scratch a spot behind his ear. "It's just I met him the other day. He's a really strange kid don't you think?" strange isn't even close to a fitting word.

Try demonic or fucked-up-lunatic

"Well you could say that." Kakashi thought for a minute, slowing to a stop as they reached a red light. "He's definitely used to getting his way. He's the baby of the family so they like to treat him like his shit is made of gold." Naruto snorted out a laugh. "But… I suppose there is more to him than he let's off." Kakashi said as an afterthought.

"You talk like you really know him." Kakashi shrugged.

"His cousin's a good friend of mine. But even so, you don't need inside eyes to know how that kid thinks." They were moving again, and Naruto thought back at the way Sasuke pushed up against him. It made his cheek grow shamefully red. He reached out and turned the radio up. He needed to get these damn thoughts out of his head, and loud music seemed like a good remedy.

* * *

Class was going to start soon and he had all his papers ready. It was Afterlife class again so he'd have to make up for skipping out early yesterday with extra readings. Of course they wouldn't like it, but they paid for this education and Naruto was not one to deny them that.

He was in the faculty lounge gulping down his scolding hot coffee, not minding the burn, just before heading to his assigned room. Today felt like a good day. He was pumped and ready for whatever was to come. He'd thought to himself, on the Brightside he'd gotten through the worst possible thing that could happen to him as a professor, so anything after that can't be so bad. Right?

Yeah, that was the way to think. He nodded to himself and trashed his cup. He grabbed his bag from the chair he'd set it on when he'd entered and left the lounge. Upon entering his classroom he smiled at the few students who always came early: Neji, his cousin Hinata, Gaara, Lee, and two other students who never spoke enough for him to remember their names. It was only the third week so he didn't feel so bad.

He sat at his desk organizing papers until nine o'clock hit ten minutes later. He cleared his throat and looked up to see someone standing over his desk. A sheet of folded paper was being handed to him. He looked further up and he could've sworn he was looking into the eyes of Satan.

Icy eyes the color of hell's black oceans were bearing down on him, a wicked smirk gracing those pale pink lips. He was starting to feel as though someone was playing a very bad joke on him and he'd stopped laughing a long time ago.

"Hi Naruto," a bubbly voice that made Naruto feel ill emanated from those sinister lips. So fake! You are evil incarnate! "They told me to give you this. Looks like I'm in your class now."

"Who are they? And the time to add and drop classes ended two weeks ago. Besides…" he stood up, his full height towering over the Uchiha. "My class is already over the limit of students. I can't take anymore, even if I wanted to."

There was a glint in those dark eyes and Naruto fought the urge to waver "They are the Dean and I was told there would be no problems since I am a model student. He gave me his personal permission, you wouldn't deny me after I went through all that trouble would you?" He batted his eyelashes in a sickening way. They stared at each other for a moment and then Naruto looked over his head and saw the rest of the class staring at the exchange.

Naruto grit his teeth, moved around his desk and grabbed the younger male's arm a bit rougher than probably needed. "Come on, we need to talk." He grit out so only Sasuke could hear and turned to the class with a striking smile. "I'll be back in a moment, I have an emergency to take care of."

Naruto dragged Sasuke out into the hallway, closed the door to the class and nearly pinned the Uchiha against the wall opposite of the door with his larger body leaning over the male, hovering as a lion would before his attack.

"Look Sasuke," he paused and regretted getting so close when those damned hands groped around his torso, making him jump back and slap them away furiously. "I've had enough of this game, alright! I don't know what you want, but this is not funny." He used his most authoritative voice and he'd thought it worked for a moment when Sasuke blinked, staring at him for a second or two.

"But I told you want I wanted."

Naruto groaned. "You're being ridiculous. I will report you. I could take you all the way to the council and you could be expelled."

"Try me, one of the councilmen is my uncle."

"Yeah right."

"Want to bet on it."

They glared at each other. Or at least, Naruto glared, while Sasuke leered in a way that made Naruto uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Look, I have a girlfriend." He tried, sounding a bit silly saying that to a student and it seemed to catch the Uchiha by surprise, but he didn't let it show for long. "I'm not interested in you okay? It's nothing personal, but you have to stop."

Sasuke shrugged, disregarding the blond's proclamation, "That shouldn't be a problem." Naruto grit his teeth. He really needed to get rid of this kid. "I'm gonna say this one more time Naruto, and I want you to really listen." He stepped closer, too close.

Their chests touched and Naruto didn't know why he wasn't able to gather the strength to push him away. It was the same in the bathroom. He just couldn't make himself do it. Why?

"I want you to fuck me. Hard." He whispered, and Naruto hated that it made his groin heat up more so than his cheeks. "I want you to pin me down and fuck me, long and hard until I can't stand straight and I won't take no for an answer. I always get what I want, _Naruto_," the way his name rolled off of that sinful tongue made Naruto lose himself. His heart was beating fast and his palms were getting sweaty. What was this kid doing to him? Sasuke noticed Naruto's moment of weakness and didn't waste any time. Those dammed pink lips latched onto his bottom lip. Sucking on it, teasing it with his tongue, nibbling on it, doing everything Naruto usually did to Sakura and for heaven's sake he wished with all his being that he hadn't enjoyed it the way he did.

Sasuke's right hand moved up the defined chest feeling the dips and curves of muscles underneath the dress shirt and memorized each one while his left hand made itself to his neck, slipping into that head of soft, unruly blond hair and crammed their lips together in a much more fiery way.

Naruto hadn't realized when his lips had started moving with the devils. He didn't know what made him do it, but refused to believe he had any control over his body because now his hands were gripping those slender hips as Sasuke thrust himself hard into Naruto's growing erection.

Finally, maybe a minute passed when Sasuke decided to pull away. He licked his lips as if he'd just finished a great meal. Naruto blinked out of his stupor, now flushed and unsure what he was going to do about the erection now fighting for freedom in his pants. Sasuke smirked, satisfied with his work as he backed away.

"Now, shall we go back to class?"

* * *

Naruto was frustrated. He was beyond frustrated.

For starters it was the first time in years he had to hide an erection in front of a class full of inquisitive students. The last time was when he was in high school and his preteen body didn't know how to act around the older teenage girls, but that's neither here nor there.

Thankfully his school years of being surrounded by older women taught him the ways of masking an erection in front of twenty-some students. Even when the cause of it was a smirking, evil, shit-head bastard sitting in the front row leering at you with the eyes of the devil.

He wasn't sure what to do. It was a no-brainer that if he went to the Dean, he'd probably call Naruto delusional, or lay him off, thinking Naruto was suppressing hidden desires to molest the student body. Hiring a teacher so close in age to the students was a risky matter, but the school thought it looked good to have a "genius" that skipped grades and excelled at sports and academics and blah, blah.

Naruto didn't consider himself a genius. In fact, on the exterior most people still considered he was a dope. But those who knew his brain capacity couldn't understand why he wasted it on teaching when he could be building rockets or creating ideas that could lead to the cure for cancer. But no, Naruto liked teaching. He liked his job. He worked damn hard for this job! And he was damn sure not going to let that Uchiha brat take that away from him!

No matter how good a kisser he was.

Shit, yeah that kiss…

That kiss.

Things had gone too far, and now he was in one of his classes. Naruto just couldn't understand why life had to torture him in such an agonizing way.

However, Naruto fully appreciated that the next day was Thursday. Thursday meant that he didn't have to teach his Afterlife class again until Monday. Which meant he had time to get away from that sick puppy. Slowly he was forgetting about his little… predicament. The following days without harassment almost made Naruto's life feel normal again. It was refreshing, peaceful even.

So when Monday came once again, he'd followed his morning routine with little care in the world. He kissed Sakura goodbye because she'd slept over that weekend, and waited outside for Kakashi.

They'd arrived at the school at the same usual time around 8:15. He grabbed some coffee, gulped it down easily and set off to class.

Of course, that blissful ignorance ended with a bang. As soon as he walked into the classroom he realized he was trapped. He wanted to run. Dammit, he could run but he hated the thought of being such a coward.

That devil. He was sitting in the front row, probably cooking up some way to get under the blond's skin. Naruto was slowly approaching the large desk at the front of the class. Sasuke hadn't seemed to notice his presence. His nose was buried in a thick book, small, thick-framed glasses balanced on the tip of his nose.

He hated the thought that popped into his mind that the younger male actually looked handsome, sitting there with such concentration. That didn't last very long however, because as soon as he set his bag down on the desk the Uchiha's looked up and dark eyes peered over his book. He slowly removed his glasses and placed them neatly on the edge of his desk.

"Good morning _Naruto_," the blond grit his teeth at the way his name was said.

"You can call me Professor." He said, not giving care to how childish he may or may not have sounded. He busied himself with digging through his bag and pulling out notes and folders for his upcoming lecture.

"I'll call you what I want." There was so much humor in that voice, it really ticked Naruto off. He pulled out the last folder needed for the day and nearly slammed it on the desk, shooting a glare at the boy.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'd call you what I want. Besides it was you who suggested we call you Naruto right?" Naruto dammed his naturally friendly nature to hell at that moment.

"When are you going to get tired of this?" He'd fully turned to face the Uchiha now and he hated the way he was being looked at. It was like how Kiba looked at his next excursion, like how he looked at a fresh bowl or ramen. Those eyes were raking up and down his body, undressing him, leaving him naked, defenseless. He hated it.

"When are you going to give me what I want?"

Naruto scoffed. "Get real." Sasuke got out of his chair and was moving towards him. Naruto instinctively found himself backing into his desk. As if he was stalking his prey, Sasuke approached, slow and calculated. Naruto found himself forced to press himself awkwardly against his desk as to separate as much space as possible between them. Sasuke was close, though he hadn't reached out to him yet. He was looking up into Naruto's eyes with false innocence. He was dangling bait in front of him; Naruto refused to bite.

"Back. Off," he said sharply, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists at his side.

"Are you mad? That really turns me on," he smirked and Naruto felt himself wavering. He sighed and closed his eyes, frustrated, a tanned hand rubbing his tired face.

"You're crazy." He grumbled and peaked through his fingers when he felt a hand gently touching his. He slowly moved his hand from his face, those dark eyes mesmerizing him.

"I'm psycho." A pink tongue darted out, licking Naruto's bottom lip. The blond shuttered and pushed away just in time as the door to the classroom was pulled open and the usual early students began filing in. By the time he turned back and looked over to Sasuke the dark haired male had already built up a look of disinterested, as if there was no previous interaction between them. The glasses were placed back on his face and his nose back into his book.

Naruto sighed; he felt more than relieved for his early birds.

* * *

"What's been going on with you lately?" Naruto looked up from the 4-star meal sitting in front of him into Sakura's sea green eyes.

He'd taken Sakura out for dinner, at her request. The restaurant was beautifully lit with candles creating a golden glow throughout the dining area. It was the best restaurant Naruto could comfortably afford and Sakura wasn't complaining. Though it was a bit discerning the way Naruto played with his food. He never played with his food. In fact, his food was never on his plate long enough for people to get a good look at it.

His deep blue eyes glanced up from the twirling fork in his left hand.

He blinked, confused at his girlfriend's concerned face. "Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh?' me, you're spacing out and quiet. You're never quiet." She pouted and he smiled. She was cute.

Sasuke was handsome.

He would ignore that thought.

"It's nothing Sakura. I'm just tired. This job is starting to really get to me." That wasn't exactly a lie, but he could tell Sakura knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. There wasn't much tasking about teaching two classes. Especially seeing as school has never been too stressful for the blond. It was something he was a natural at and Sakura knew that too well. It was just that he didn't know how to explain the situation to her.

Her temper was a monster and while he didn't want to lose this job over the Uchiha, he really didn't want to lose his job because his girlfriend tore down the school in a rampage.

He gulped, shoving a forkful of his salmon in his mouth as to busy himself, and keep himself from talking. Sakura stared at him, and grabbed his hand before he was able to shove another mouthful in. He swallowed and sighed. Okay, here goes.

"You know the Uchiha's right?" Sakura scrunched her brows, confused at how this had to do with anything.

"Uh, yeah?" she egged on.

"Well, the youngest goes to Tokyo U." he continued.

"Okay, okay, go on."

"Okay, well he sort of… he keeps… I don't… He…" he sighed, why was it so hard to put into words. He leaned forward and Sakura followed suit; their heads close enough to the table that their chins almost dug into their plates. "He asked me to have sex with him." He whispered and Sakura stared.

And stared

And stared

And then a small smile crept onto her lips, then a giggled and soon a full blown bellyaching laughter burst from her pretty red lips. So he stared, mouth hung open in shock, and she laughed until tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto!" she said between laughter, willing herself to calm down. "You poor baby," she cackled, and he grumbled. This was almost worst than her being mad. This wasn't a funny situation at all.

"Sakura, this is serious. He's really adamant about it." He hissed. "He kissed me for God's sake." He consciously omitted the part where he kissed back. She suddenly stopped. It was scary how quick the change occurred, but she still wasn't angry. It was a more perplexed look, staring at him as if trying to decipher something.

"Well you're not gay right?" she asked so bluntly. Naruto almost choked on the air in his lunges.

"No!" he answered quickly. Though Naruto knew that answer needed some serious evaluation later on in his private time. It's not completely wrong to get an erection when someone's rubbing against it right? It's probably not so much normal to lose an erection while in the midst of sex with your very attractive girlfriend, but he tried to disregard that. Blame it on the alcohol. Right. Anyways, Sasuke looks pretty girly if you think about it... He shook his head and continued when she didn't immediately buy his answer. "Of course not! It's just freaky you know. I keep telling him to back off and it's like he's playing some game. It's irritating." She nodded, seeming to finally accept his answer.

"Well then there's nothing to worry about. Sweetie it'll pass. Don't pay him any mind and he'll move on." She sipped her drink. Her advice strangely made him feel a bit better. "I'm a little jealous though. How'd you score such a hottie? The Uchiha's are like manufactured beauties." the air was light around them again and Naruto laughed at his girlfriend's fake-hurt expression. He mirrored it.

He placed a hand on his chest and gasped. "Are you saying I'm not a hottie?"

"If you weren't I wouldn't pay you any mind." She smirked something sexy and Naruto wanted to lean over and kiss her at that moment. So he did.

It felt strangely empty.

He ignored that thought as well.

She leaned back, satisfied and continuing her meal before stopping and locking eyes with the blond once more.

"But Naruto, I don't want him kissing you anymore, got it?" she smiled sweetly, but there was nothing sweet about her voice. Terrifying.

* * *

**Next Chapter is being edited now, so it'll be up by Oct. 6! There's also a point where I make a Naruto English dub reference and I'm really proud of it :D Anyways~ please give me some feedback. Until then... **


	3. Ramen and Tomatoes

**Hello again! So I worked on this extra hard and I'm posting it a day earlier than I had planned. I also pushed my eng dub reference to like, chapter... well actually we'll see. **

**Thank you everyone, and I do mean everyone, who is taking the time out to read and follow this story. I really appreciate all of you. anyways, here' chapter 3. **

* * *

When it hit 12pm the following Saturday Naruto was up and moving towards his bathroom to get the gunky taste of morning breath out of his mouth. He showered briefly as an afterthought and eventually found himself in his kitchen boiling water. Finally his taste for salty noodles resurfaced itself as his stomach growled impatiently for the water to heat up.

He moved over to his fridge fishing for something to drink. He checked for juice, but there was none, then for milk, and there was some but it had expired four days ago. He twisted off the cap and sniffed.

It was a… peculiar smell.

He squinted his eyes and thought for moment on whether or not to down the little bit that was left.

He then remembered the last time he took that risk, and shuddered at the thought. No thank you. So, he poured the remaining fluids into the sink and trashed the carton. He leaned over his open fridge once more, noticing that there really wasn't much to look at: a half a stick of butter, some grape jam, left over rice, and an empty water filter. Sakura usually did his grocery shopping for him, but he knew she'd mentioned something about her workload increasing for the next few days, or maybe weeks. He guessed now that also meant he was in charge of taking care of himself for the next few days or maybe weeks. Which included trips to the grocery store.

He didn't mind. It wasn't like he forced or even asked Sakura to "take care of him" in any sense, but she insisted long ago. She's gotten real busy with work before and he understood of course. It was only hard on him simply because he was used to her doing certain things for him and at times he forgot she wasn't around to do said certain things.

Grocery shopping being one of them

The water was popping like crazy so he lifted the pot from the stove, pouring the steaming water into the half open container before finally placing the pot in the sink to let it cool down. He waited all of one minute for the noodles to soften before he sat on one of the stools by the island and began digging in. He never minded drinking or eating things that were still scolding hot. He didn't know why, but it never bothered him.

Successfully scarfing his "breakfast" he trashed the container and headed back to his room to change into suitable clothing. On weekends he was free to wear his normal, less uptight clothing and he was ever so grateful when the time came because as much as he loved his students, he hated having to wear those damn collar shirts.

His students. The thought brought him to one in particular. That dark haired, pale skinned evil shit. Urgh just the thought of him made his blood boil. The kid was messing with him. He knew that. It was just so irritating the way the male carried himself, as if Naruto was just supposed to lay back and take it. Fuck that.

Naruto was relieved though. He hadn't had any real trouble with the kid since that moment between them on Monday before class. The Uchiha was relatively tame, coming into class, opening a book, ignoring Naruto's lecture because hell it's not like what Naruto's saying matters. It's not like he spends nights planning his lessons and pouring his heart out through Plato's words and Vergil's poems. Whatever.

Either way Naruto rather preferred the Uchiha that ignored him over the Uchiha who wanted him to… to… Uh…

He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts out with the action. He did not want to tread down that train of thought.

Effectively calming his nerves he resumed in his mission to find suitable clothes for the day. He settled with black jeans and a stone washed blue shirt. It was comfortable and that was all that really mattered. Walking in the bathroom, he checked his reflection to make sure he was presentable, wrangling a hand through his hair for a second or two before stepping out and moving towards the front door. Wallet? Check. Cellphone? Check. Keys? Check.

He walked out, locked the door behind him and followed the short path to the train station. The only downfall of not owning a car is that grocery shopping really became a chore. Having to ride the train from the city back with handfuls of bags was never a treat. Just saying.

It took a sum of thirty minutes to arrive in the shopping district and he went to the store Sakura showed him two years back because it carried his favorite kind of ramen: pork and curry ramen, extra spicy. That was on one of their first dates, as ridiculous as it was. They went out to dinner that evening and he hadn't believed she'd actually seen that specific favor in just some ordinary super market and she took him there to call his bluff. They ran around, loud and obnoxious and not giving two shits. They'd been so goofy around each other back then; playing in the aisles like sixteen year olds. What a strange memory. He still joked around with Sakura, but he couldn't remember the last time they'd run around in public together, not caring about the judgmental eyes starring at the two young adults with oddly colored hair. At least, his was odd for a Japanese male hers was just… odd.

He smiled fondly over the memory. His eyes carried a glossy look as he went about the grocery store, grabbing a cart, his mind still far from reality as his body moved through by instinct. He was so absorbed in his mental recollection of his first time in the store that he hadn't seen the cart turning sharply around the corner. He jerked forward and began spewing apologies left and right. It had been mostly his fault for not being present and he was about to apologize some more when he'd realized whom he'd run into.

Of. Fucking. Course.

Naruto settled with the idea that he couldn't get a break.

Standing there with wide shocked eyes was, you guessed it, Sasuke Uchiha. He was standing there holding his cart, unmoving, but there was also someone else. It was a taller man, handsome, but his face looked lost and somehow detached. The man was clearly older, but not old. They were both dressed in sleek black clothing, looking like one sleeve of their shirts would cost more than one of his arms. The older male was holding onto the cart, which was odd because so was Sasuke, and it didn't look like Sasuke needed helping pushing the cart. The two men looked grossly similar, though taller, the older male was much thinner, bordering on unhealthy, but not so much so that it was noticeable unless you really stared.

And right now all Naruto could do was stare. He wondered vaguely if he should act as if he hadn't seen them, simply pull his cart around them and go about his business.

The three didn't say anything for a moment. Sasuke looking strangely uncomfortable, which is understandably odd for Naruto since the situation was usually flipped. He'd never seen anything close to concern in those dark eyes before. He would've let his lips curl upwards if not for the fact that he was feeling equally uncomfortable.

And then the older male spoke, finally breaking the silence, "Sasuke? Sasuke who's there?" the male said, though his voice held no panic. It was asking as if genuinely curious. His pale hand reached over and slid onto Sasuke's, tentative and unsure; making sure the younger male was indeed still there. Naruto instantly realized that the male was blind and was curious as to if they were brothers or cousins or if they were related at all.

"It's…" It looked like Sasuke was about to lie, but decided against it. "It's my teacher, he just crashed into us." Naruto rolled his eyes at the way all the blame was pushed onto him, even though he'd already admitted to himself it was pretty much his fault. That really wasn't the point. Anyways...

"Oh." The male turned his head over towards him, but not for long. His head drifted to the side. His eyes weren't looking at anything in particular. "Hello," he attempted a smile. As strained as it looked at first, Naruto had to admit he gave it some charm. Although however you looked at it it looked mechanical, definitely practiced, holding no real affection. "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. I hope he's doing alright in your class." Naruto wanted to tell him that, NO! You're brother's a sadistic freak who throws himself at me every chance he gets and probably needs to see a doctor!

But somehow the way Sasuke was looking at him with this almost, faintly there pleading expression made him bite his tongue. He had a heart and, even with the younger Uchiha's lack there of, he couldn't bring himself to degrade him in front of his older brother.

Also, he wasn't all too sure, but he got the feeling that there was something weird about all this. Sasuke looked so unguarded and concerned. It was a first for Naruto to see him look like that, that was for sure. The younger male obviously reveled in being one step ahead of the blond. But now, he was seeing something in Sasuke he had a feeling he wasn't being shown voluntarily. Something made him seem vulnerable. It was strangle.

But through all that thinking he responded, "Yeah, he's a good kid. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way. It's nice to meet you." The first statement came out awkward but Itachi didn't seem to notice or mind. He thought to reach his hand out for a shake, but thought twice and kept it tightly clamped to the handle of his shopping cart.

"The pleasure is all mine," and to his surprise a pale hand extended out to him and he quickly gripped it, giving it a gentle squeeze. The older male felt as frail as he looked.

Sasuke cleared his throat a second later, quickly pulling, or rather snatching, Itachi's hand out of the tan one and tugging at it lightly. He spoke, his eyes on Naruto, but his words for his brother. "Come on Itachi, mother wants us back soon." Naruto looked down at their cart, it was full of tomatoes, one bottle of vinegar, and some lychee fruit.

As they were beginning to back away, Naruto's voice caught Sasuke's attention.

"You must really like tomatoes." Naruto wasn't sure why he said anything. The words spewed out before he could catch them. Sasuke was pulling away to leave; he should've let them go quietly. Sasuke looked as surprised as he was that he'd said anything, but let that look slide away quickly. He smirked, his eyes turning into a lecherous leer.

"I like a lot of things Professor Uzumaki." His voice was flat and uninterested, but his eyes told Naruto everything he didn't want to hear. Itachi seemed curious as to the exchange, but didn't comment. He simply let himself be pulled away as his brother turned the cart and then they were gone.

* * *

The Monday that followed, Naruto had his guard up. No sneak attacks today. He'd tried to forget seeing the two Uchiha's in the store and that way Sasuke had looked at him. Dammit, he'd really tried.

But today, he was going to put an end to this. Sakura had warned him and she was right. He shouldn't have kissed Sasuke, even though she didn't know all that, and he would like to keep it that way, it was still wrong. It was all wrong. He could not let that evil brat get the best of him.

However, "evil" didn't seem as suitable a word as it had before. Dammit there was something about the way the two brothers looked in the supermarket. He couldn't put his thumb on it, or even understand why he got that feeling, but he did. And he tended to pride himself on having a knack for those types of things. It's just… he didn't know.

Either way that didn't change anything. Things needed to end as they were and Naruto sincerely thought it was the best thing to do for in order to keep his sanity in tact.

Besides, sadistic bastard with a blind brother or sadistic bastard without one, he was still a sadistic bastard.

Damn, that was a mouthful.

He marched into his class, ready and prepared to deflect anything Sasuke served him. And there in his now designated seat Sasuke sat quietly, his nose in yet another book. He was actually not quite expecting the Uchiha to be there so early. He'd called up Kakashi and told him he was taking the train to work specifically so that he could be there much earlier than anyone else in order to plan out his strategy. It was 7:50-ish in the morning, a little over an hour before class started, and he really didn't think he'd run into him so soon.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. This was not trustworthy. No matter how calm the Uchiha acted, Naruto could never be so sure. Who knew what was up that devil's sleeve?

He slowly inched over to his desk, placing his bag down and pausing. Nothing.

He moved around his desk and half sat down on its edge, his hands gripping the cold metal at his sides by his hips. He paused once more. Nothing.

He sighed. He couldn't deal with this; his nerves were jumping unhealthily. He just needed to say it. No holding back!

"Hey." He spoke finally and Sasuke snapped his head up.

"What?" he didn't sound much angry, but more annoyed, clipped, frustrated. Naruto vaguely wondered if his frustrations were pointed towards his book being interrupted or if maybe it was something else. He couldn't help but think even this look suit him much better than the childish sex crazed ones he was presented with in the past 2 weeks. It made him look real, like Naruto was finally seeing a glimpse of the actually Sasuke Uchiha.

He thought for a moment on what his next move would be before speaking, "I don't want you in my class," direct and to the point.

"Well it's too late for that." Sasuke responded simply and went back to his book. Naruto wasn't satisfied. He needed to do this, if anything for the sake of his relationship with Sakura; and if not for that, for his own damn sake.

"Why don't you just drop my course? You can't possibly be into this stuff." Honestly, a lot of people dropped his course once they realized it was a philosophical course and not a religious course. He supposed he understood how the two could get confused.

Naruto crossed his arms and fixed Sasuke with a hard look, waiting for the inevitable response.

Sasuke looked up at him and Naruto realized again that Sasuke was wearing those thick glasses, but then they were pulled from that pale face and placed neatly on the edge of the desk. His book was placed neatly beside them, but Sasuke remained seated.

"Dropping classes will negatively affect my grade, you know that. And…" there was a slight glint in his eyes. "How do you know what I'm into?" he asked slyly and Naruto scoffed.

"You make it pretty clear." Sasuke smirked but didn't reply right away.

"I'm interested in a lot of things," was his decided answer. Naruto nodded, dismissing it in the pile of loose come-ons Sasuke threw at him. They sat in silence for a while. Naruto looked off to the side to stare out one of the few windows lighting up the room with a dim gray tint. It was a grim day: cloudy and wet. He supposed it had rained overnight.

"I can't do anything with you, Sasuke." He still wasn't looking at the younger male when he'd opened his mouth, his head still turned to the side while his brain searched for the right words. "I can't and I won't. I don't think you understand my position."

"I do understand your position, but I don't think you understand mine." Sasuke was still looking directly at him and it forced him to turn his head to gaze into those dark eyes.

"I'm not going to be blackmailed."

"Who said anything about blackmail?" Sasuke shrugged innocently and his eyes sparkled with a mischievous light Naruto was growing to hate. He needed to change the subject before things got dangerous. And then he thought about Saturday, and that feeling that irked him. What was it?

So he asked, "How's your brother?" In an instant that light that danced in those dark eyes vanished. They became cold and detached; thoughts Naruto couldn't comprehend appeared to be surfacing within the pale man's mind. It was a shocking transformation. Just seconds ago those eyes were cooking up something playful and, for Naruto, torturous, but now they shot daggers, hard and threatening as they glared at the blond with nothing but contempt.

"What?" Sasuke clipped out in a harsh, kind of snarly way that resembled the way a dog would before it lashed out and bit you. Naruto wasn't sure what he had just triggered, but while it saved him from being groped, it didn't save him from being attacked. Or worse.

But Naruto wasn't afraid"I said, how is your brother?" he said in a more articulated way, unfazed by the way Sasuke hunched his shoulders as an aggressive defense mechanism. Sasuke had just built up and reinforced a wall between them. Naruto didn't know how he felt about it.

"Why are you bringing him up all of a sudden?" Sasuke was trying to keep his cool, but his composure was slipping by the second.

"Well, I met him the other day and I saw that he was..." for lack of a better word... "Impaired. I was just asking because I was curious." Naruto shrugged making a move to turn back to his desk but jumped in surprised as Sasuke suddenly pushed out of his seat, making the desk behind him screech backwards at the force of his action.

"You should just mind your own fucking business." Sasuke hissed, grabbed his book and glasses from the desk as well as the bag placed beside his chair and left.

Naruto was honestly confused at what had just happened. Things just went from zero to a hundred way faster than he was ready for.

* * *

When he'd gotten home from work he was still thinking about Sasuke and it bothered him. After he'd stormed out he hadn't returned to class. Naruto figured he wouldn't, but didn't know why it irritated him. Now, all he could think about was the look on the younger man's face before he'd stormed out.

He was so mad and it made no sense. So he mentioned his brother, but he hadn't really done it in any type of spiteful way. He simply wanted to derail the subject of their conversation because it seemed like he was stumbling into a danger zone. That thing that itched at him, was it really that serious? Lashing out like that still seemed like it was a bit extreme.

And coming from Sasuke... telling him to mind his own business? (To "mind his own fucking business" to be exact) Hah, that has to be some kind of joke. Sasuke sure as hell wasn't worried about personal space right from the beginning.

He sighed to himself, throwing his bag onto his sofa and jumping at the yelp it made.

"Shit man, that hurt." Kiba grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the bruise forming on his head. Ouch, Naruto was carrying more than a few heavy books in that bag. Whoops.

"Dude, what are you doing in here?" Kiba pouted, noting that Naruto hadn't apologized for dropping that heavy ass bag on his face, though assumed it was because it sort of was his fault for being uninvited. Though Naruto really should have thought it through before letting his best friend carry a copy of his keys.

"I'm sorry for wanting to see how you were doing." The wolfish male grumbled and Naruto shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips. It was hard not to find a grown man poking his lips out like a child absolutely ridiculous.

"Well thanks," he rolled his eyes, removing his shirt and crossing over the apartment into his room. Kiba kicked his legs up and spun off the couch, chasing after his blond friend.

"So," Kiba urged.

Naruto gave him a look, wondering what he was getting at, and started stripping out of his pants. "So…. What?" he pulled on some sweatpants and searched his drawer for one of his black tank tops.

"Dude," Kiba rolled his eyes this time, looking exasperated. "I haven't seen you in like, what? A week? I've got clients telling me boring as stories about 'the office' or some bratty kid they're raising, or how they lost a sock and had to go "miss matchies" and a whole lot of other bullshit," Naruto chuckled a little at the outburst, but Kiba wasn't finished. "I'm in need for some dirty det's man." Kiba was a masseur, so his job usually consisted of rubbing backs and listening to middle-aged women, and some men, complain about the boring suburban life. Though, he still wasn't making any sense. Naruto cocked his head to the side, still not getting it. Kiba gave a long, overly dramatic sigh. "What did you do about that Uchiha brat? You never got back to me on that." Naruto made a small "O" with his mouth and slipped on a black washed out tank top.

"Ahh, that, right, right," he nodded, moving past his friend and out the door. Kiba followed him to the living room and they sat on the couch. "He's a handful," he breathed out. He honestly wasn't sure what he felt about the male. Yeah, he didn't like him, he'd even believed for a moment that he hated the kid for doing those sort of things to him, but he wasn't 100% sure now. There was something about him Naruto couldn't put in words.

"Well yeah, he's got himself on a platter for you, ass up and everything. Did you tell Sakura?" Naruto thought on the image for a moment, and willed himself not to think on it too long and nodded in affirmation. "Whoa, how'd she take it?"

The night of their dinner came to his mind and he shrugged. "She didn't like it, but she took it well enough." Kiba thought about this, and they sat in silence for a moment.

"You mind if I grab a beer?" he pointed his thumb to the kitchen behind them.

"Dry. I got some orange juice though." Kiba shrugged and went around the couch to fetch his drink.

He came back moments later with two glasses filled to the rim with the orange liquid. Naruto accepted his with a "thank you" and took a few large gulps. Kiba followed suit before sitting the now half empty glass on the small table.

"You know she's not worried because she thinks she's like… better than you." Kiba said seriously, and Naruto laughed a little. It wasn't haughty or really because what Kiba said was funny, but just because he was surprised by the words.

"No way," he took another sip of his O.J. still letting out little chuckles.

Kiba turned to fully face Naruto, a small smile infecting his lips at the sound of Naruto's laughter, though he tried to keep himself firm in order to get his point across. "Dude I'm serious, hear me out! I love that little nutcase of yours just as much as a brother should love his sister-in-law ya know. And even though your brain capacity is like, unreal, I think we all know the girl's got a bit of a narcissistic streak." Naruto nodded, though he had to admit, Sakura's self-assured outlook on life was one of the more attractive things about the girl.

"So what are you trying to say? Because I know you're not suggesting I sleep with the bastard, cause that's not gonna happen." He took another sip of his drink.

"No! No way. I mean, if he's hot enough maybe…" he said jokingly and Naruto shoved him lightly. "Look, I'm just saying if my girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever said some punk was flirting with him or her, I'd want to find out more about it, ya know." He knew. But Sakura wasn't that type of girl. She had a jealousy that could conquer the world, but only if it's thrown in her face. It was more like anger at being humiliated then actual jealousy when it came down to it. He'd seen her over the years sending girls to the hospital with broken noses because she'd caught some guy cheating or some girl flaunted an ex in her face and at the same time being their attending nurse. How ironic was that?

Of course nobody was ever able to sue the girl. She always made sure, even in the midst of revenge her name was never tarnished. It was a mystery to Naruto how she was able to do it, but he figured he didn't want to find out.

He had to admit though; he was surprised she'd taken the information so lightly. He assumed it was because she trusted him so much, but…

"It's not like that though. I mean I'm straight. I like women. I like Sakura. She knows that." Naruto shrugged and Kiba gave him an incredulous look.

"Breh, I hate to put it to you like this but if you were straight this kid wouldn't be a bother to you. I mean, yeah you like women, but who says you can't like men too? I sure as hell ain't one to discriminate."

"I'm not you though," Naruto pointed out. It wasn't an insult, just an observation.

"I know, I know, but think about it. I say keep your mind open to the possibility that you want him just as much as he wants you. Just because you're attracted to him doesn't mean you _have_ to sleep with guy. I think if you don't acknowledge it now you're going to end up confusing yourself and digging yourself a deeper hole than you're already in."

Naruto snorted out a light chuckle, "Wow Kiba that was pretty decent," he lifted his glass in a salute to his friend's words. "How sagely of you," he spoke with a crooked smile and drank the last of the orange substance.

Kiba grinned, "I'd like to think I have a way with words. It sure helps when I'm out on the prowl." He wiggled his eyebrows. Naruto couldn't help but laugh harder. He'd never heard anyone use that as a compliment. Kiba was one of a kind after all.

The dog lover grabbed the remote after that, finding that he'd made his point clear and clicked on the television.

Nothing was on. He searched through channels while they sat in comfortable silence. Naruto wasn't paying attention to the modest sized screen, his hands fiddling with the empty glass in between his legs. His mind was contemplating his situation. Kiba was right, for a change. He just needed to cool down. It was probably just the unexpected feelings he got from being touched by another man. It didn't necessarily mean anything. He needed to get over it. Come to the realization that, okay, maybe he wasn't the whole straight jock male package he'd brought himself up to believe in his college years. Maybe he liked men too. But he liked Sakura and he wanted to hang onto what they had for as long as he could.

He sighed to himself, trying not to think on this much longer. At this point he was only exhausting himself. To be honest he was never much of a problem solver, which would explain how math was always his least efficient subject. The fact that everyone reveled him as a "genius" was simply because he had, what a professor his freshman year of high school referred to as "a profoundly vast photographic memory". He could memorize a textbook if you gave him a day or two, but slap an equation in front of him and he was all nuts and bolts. He could remember the equation and which one was for which, but never how to solve it. He was smart, but the word genius never sat right with him. It was situations like this that Naruto was reminded of that. Hell, if he were a genius he wouldn't have trouble dealing with someone like Sasuke Uchiha would he? He didn't think so.

"Did you know he had a blind older brother?" Naruto spoke suddenly. He really wished he could get off the subject of Uchiha's in general, but figured he'd drop the subject entirely after this. It wasn't that he wanted to keep bringing him up, but now that he'd been brought up, it was hard to get him out of his head. Besides, there was something that was still bothering him and the more he thought about it, the more it ate at him.

Kiba turned to look at him with a raised brow. "Honestly, I thought they only had the one son and like… a shit ton of cousins and shit." The brunet shrugged. "But you know I think I remember something about an accident in the family. I thought maybe whoever died because they didn't talk about it much after that. I don't know though, I'm not into the news like that." Naruto wasn't either. He'd known the Uchiha's existed as some big advertising whatever, but in his world, who cared? It's strange though. He still couldn't understand why Sasuke would get as angry as he had.

They sat in silence once more, their faces illuminated by the flickering television screen. The sun was sinking to the other side of the Earth and Naruto was feeling the fatigue of the day take over him.

He got up from the couch. "I'm heading to bed early." He mumbled, walking to his bedroom across the hall.

"Can I crash?" Naruto grunted in response and Kiba took that as a yes. This job was not turning out to be the piece of cake Naruto had asked for. He just needed to clear his head. There had to be a way to deal with the brat, he just hadn't found it yet.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter is in the editing stage now and will be up by Oct. 13th. Thank you again and please let me know what you think so far: if you hate it or love it, or just don't care. It's 3am so let me stop, I think I just fell asleep while I was typing :V Anyways! Until next time~~~ !**


	4. A Dangerous Situation

**I'm hoping that this chapter came out okay, I just edited it and I'm dead tired and mildly drunk, so if there are some errors, I humbly apologize. **

**Anyways, PLEASE ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND STUFF! I'm really appreciative of all of you guys who support this story, so hopefully I don't ****disappoint! **

**Btw: you all should listen to Yolo by Madtown if you want some good Kpop in your life. It's getting me through midterms. **

* * *

Tuesday came and Naruto left his home with Kiba still snoring on the couch. At 8 he was sitting in the car with Kakashi again. The older man hadn't asked for his reasons for going into work early the day before. Though there was no reason why he should Naruto almost expected him to.

There was loud 80s American rock playing this morning. Naruto remembered the first time Kakashi had picked him up the silver-haired man had said, "I play the music so I can wake up and not crash my car". Naruto faintly wondered why such a sardonic, unenthusiastic man chose to become a teacher.

"Hey," the blond spoke, his hand moving to turn down the music to a level his voice could overcome. The male raised a brow for him to continue, "Did you know Sasuke has a blind brother?" it was the second time Naruto brought up Itachi to anyone and it bothered him. He tried to blame it on sheer curiosity, but he knew, yeah that may be a part of it, but that wasn't it. It wasn't that it was strange that his brother was blind, it was just the way he acted, it was... peculiar. And Sasuke's reaction hadn't made any sense at all. He could say it was his teacher's instincts booting up, saying that he should look into this matter for the sake of his student. Not that he'd been teaching long enough for him to pick up any "teacher instincts" but whatever. In any case, it bothered him, and whenever something bothered him he felt the need to see it through.

"Yes I do." Was Kakashi's simple answer and Naruto wished he would elaborate more but instead he responded with a question of his own. "Why are you asking?"

"Because..." he thought of stopping there but went on, "I ran into them in a super market in Tokyo." Naruto chuckled to himself, "You'd think they'd have a some servant who did all that stuff for them." Now that he thought about it, they looked quite out of place with their expensive clothes standing in the throws of middle class citizens.

Kakashi nodded, not thinking the situation was odd in the least. Again he didn't comment on the subject and simply kept his eyes on the road. Naruto faintly recalled Kakashi mentioning being acquaintances with one of Sasuke's cousins and thought to question him, but didn't.

Naruto continued, feeling an urge to talk more, even if Kakashi wouldn't humor him. "He looked a little sick too; his brother, not Sasuke. Well, not like sick, but you know… kind of." He knew he was only babbling now, but couldn't stop. I wonder why they were out like that. It's so weird. Sasuke acts like he's a princess waiting for someone to kiss his feet, but I mean something was different there, ya know. Like he was upset about something. I didn't even know he had a brother."

He was surprised when Kakashi spoke. "You ought to watch the news more. Though the Uchiha's didn't disclose everything that happened back then," he said thoughtfully. Naruto's curiosity was fully peaked.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story and I think we should be heading to our classes." Naruto blinked, looking around and noticing they were parked in the University's parking lot. Naruto watched Kakashi slip out of the car before following suit.

"Oh come on!" he groaned when the man had only thrown him a careless smirk before continuing towards the entrance. He knew he wasn't getting any more information out of him on the subject. He sighed and followed the man inside and took the stares up to his floor.

Forgoing his coffee for the morning he decided not to stop by the lounge. Once he'd gotten up to his floor he turned the corner that led to his class and let out an unsuspecting yelp at the feeling of a hand that gripped hard onto his bicep. He thrashed, whipping his head around, noticing that nobody was in the hallway to save him before letting his eyes land on the Uchiha who had this madman look in his eyes. His pale pink lips were upturned in the most sadistic smirk Naruto had ever seen. He realized too late he as being pulled into the storage closet, his back shoved against a shelf full of miscellaneous supplies, the door clicked shut seconds later. For a moment all Naruto felt a little dumb when all he could think was, _damn, he has some serious hidden upper body strength._ Though quickly let that thought go and let his panic at the situation surface.

It was dark. He could barely see the man standing before him and jumped when a cold hand slid over his neck.

"Sasuke!" he yelped at the cold feeling, and grabbed his hand. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" He was successfully able to find both of those treacherous hands and pulled them up and away from his body.

"I'm playing." He said and wrung one of his hands out of Naruto's grasp, placing it firmly on Naruto's flaccid crotch.

The blond jolted forward, grabbing for the hand again. This time the Uchiha was wiggling his hand around in the air, his eyes dancing with amusement as Naruto attempted and failed to catch it.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled in frustration. "I thought you were mad at me." He was honestly expecting the Uchiha to still be salty about yesterday seeing as he'd left so suddenly. Obviously he was sadly mistaken. Not that he necessarily wanted the Uchiha to be angry; it was just easier to deal with than the Uchiha who was throwing himself at him.

Though he couldn't see the movement through the darkness he had a feeling the younger male had shrugged.

"I'm over it." Sasuke said simply. His free hand was pulling out Naruto's shirt now and squirming its way inside and up his chest. It slid over those firm, smooth muscles, and Naruto hissed.

"Please stop." He was weakening and Sasuke could tell. The shorter male pushed himself against the blond's body, letting their arousal's meet and ground hard against it.

Naruto let out a sound he'd reserved only for Sakura and was coming to the realization that this was one of those dangerous situations that he desperately needed to avoid and now he had to somehow find a way out.

That pale hand was undoing his pants now. It worked with such speed and expertise; this was clearly not Sasuke's first time doing this. He wondered how many other students or even faculty members the Uchiha had drug into this closet.

"SasuKE!" He jumped once again. That hand, that devilish, evil, sinister hand. It had him by the balls, literally, and Naruto wanted to make it stop. Dammit, he wanted to pull that hand out, and shove the brat to the side. He could. He really could, but his physical strength was failing him. His muscles were spazzing and his stomach was bubbling. That hand. Oh God.

It was all over him, tugging and pumping and making him feel weak.

Dangerous, beyond Dangerous.

"Sasuke, what…" think Naruto you can do this. Sasuke looked up at him. Being this close, Naruto could see his face and the glossy look his eyes carried through the darkness. He willed himself to look away.

"Mm?" Sasuke hummed; focusing on the work his hand was doing rather than listening to what Naruto had to say.

"I was… I was just wondering, oh God," his eyes rolled back, but he continued to push through. "I was wondering what happened to your brother. You know? The… incident. I heard… I… What happened?" it all came out a jumbled mess, but Sasuke's eyes told him that he understood the question crisp and clear. Naruto should have thought twice about speaking up so soon since his dick was, in a way, being held captive.

Sasuke's eyes hardened, the former lust vanished in mere seconds and his grip had turned nearly painful.

"Why are you bringing him up again?" he asked, his voice stern his eyes equally so.

"Can you… can you let go of me first?" _Please let go of my dick. Please just let go of my dick. _

"Why," he said harshly, ignoring Naruto's plea. "Are you bringing him up again?" Naruto gulped. He shouldn't be afraid of his student. Honestly he wasn't _that_ afraid of him. He was, however, quite scared for his dick.

"I'm… I'm not answering until you let me go." He decided, putting his foot down and risking it all. He doubted the guy would really rip his dick off.

Would he?

Holy shit would he?

Naruto was starting to panic. His boner happily deflated as images of Sasuke's rage being taken out on his "mini-me". He was not about that, not one bit.

Sasuke let out a heavy, frustrated sigh; seeming to have lost interest in their encounter and let the blond's member go. Naruto let out a long awaited breath and quickly tucked himself properly into his trousers, buttoned his pants and tucked in his shirt. The amount of relief that washed over him was almost comical.

Sasuke grumbled, turning and clicking on the light switch. The brightness made Naruto's eyes burn, and his lifted an arm to shield himself from its intensity. Sasuke wasn't the least bit phased by it and turned back with a ferocious glare, his arms crossed tightly over his chest while he awaited his answer.

"I was just asking. I… you seemed so strange in the grocery store, and then you stormed off after I only asked you a simple question the other day. Don't I have a little bit of a right to be… well… concerned?" He wasn't quite sure if that was the right word, but he'd stick by it.

"Well as I said, it's none of your business."

"I think it is my business Sasuke. You wanted to be my student all because you wanted something I'm not willing to give you, but I can't inquire about your family without you biting my head off. And I get it's not my place to pry, but it's not your place to either, whether it's physical or not. You're being a little unfair here." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I knew you would be annoying." He grumbled to himself and Naruto let his mouth hang open for a second, his eyes widening at the audacious statement.

"Well excuse me! I didn't ask for you to throw yourself at me. Sorry if I didn't go above and beyond your expectations, your highness!" He could feel his blood boiling. Why did he even bother trying?

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, moron." Naruto scoffed, moving around the Uchiha to the door.

"You need help you know that." Sasuke turned around and snorted out a short laugh at the comment.

"Oh yeah? By the way, how's your girlfriend Professor?" Naruto turned, threw him one last glare and with a childish flick of his middle finger, he exited the closet. He looked down at his watch and his sapphire eyes nearly flew out of his skull.

9:15. He was late. Dammit, he was never late, and by fifteen minutes too. He'd hoped his students hadn't left thinking class was cancelled.

* * *

When Sasuke got home that evening he was frustrated. He thought about calling up someone to… relieve some of his frustration, but the thought just wasn't as desirable as it should've been.

That moron. He was the first person who actually rejected Sasuke's offer. And that was no exaggeration. He wasn't lying when he said he always got what he wanted, at least in that respect. He supposed there were some things even he could never get, or never wanted to get but got anyway, but he hadn't expected that dopey blond professor to be one of those things. It was supposed to be an easy, in and out, but it was turning into a whole bigger thing and dammit it was just so frustrating. Yeah he could give up. He thought about giving up, but there was just something so intoxicating about that blond dope.

He'd heard at the start of the year that a new teacher had been hired for some of the humanities courses. At the time he'd barely payed the rumor any mind. It had caused a slight uproar within the female population of the university student body seeing as the faculty consisted of men in their 50s or pushing 60, save for a few. Girls were squealing about how he looked European and that he towered over everyone else in the school with his "unnatural" height, while still being a Japanese native. He had to admit, at the time he'd been more than intrigued. He wanted to see if these rumors were as outlandish as they seemed. I mean, it was a prestigious school where business was every student's top priority, or at least it should be according to the stuffy professors. So an exotic, foreign-esque teacher just didn't seem to fit in to that equation.

But then he'd walked into his class, looking uncertain and yet somehow confident, towering like the girls had said with bright hair and eyes. He wanted him then, and he hated to say, but he wanted him just as much now, if not more.

He threw his bag onto the plush carpet as he stepped inside his home that was much, much larger than necessary for his family of four.

Just as he'd set out to go upstairs to his room, the sound of shattering glass caught his ear. His lips turned downwards, his head turning to the kitchen where he'd assumed to be the source of the noise. A maid ran past, giving Sasuke a short bow before turning around the wall that separated the kitchen and the expansive living room. For a while he heard her muttering something and thought it may be safe to keep on his way until a loud voice Sasuke recognized as Itachi's shut her up. "Don't fucking touch me!" Sasuke's heart clenched at the sound. Before the incident his brother never dared raise his voice in such a way. It would "tarnish" the Uchiha name. Hah, what a load of bullshit.

He rushed in, realizing that this wasn't just an accidental slip, but possibly a full on tantrum and he really didn't want another worker to be sent to the hospital. It was actually because of Itachi's frequent tantrums that they had to let many of their housemaids and workers go for fear of one day being sued.

As he slowly made his way to the opening he spotted Itachi standing by the large fridge with his hands in his hair. He was wearing only his silk pajamas and with his shirt off Sasuke could really see all the weight his brother had lost over the past two years. Some of his ribs were clearly defined under his skin, stretching out in an almost grotesque way. Itachi never ate much anymore and it showed.

"Itachi," his brother turned to face him when he'd heard his name. Sasuke stepped carefully over the glass. Itachi looked like he was trying to calm down for the sake of his younger brother but he was still so visibly distressed.

"I was only trying to get something to drink." Sasuke still wasn't used to hearing his brother's voice sound so weak. It made him cringe. So pathetic, so helpless, so terribly sad.

"I know," Sasuke spoke quietly, his voice calm and reassuring. He looked down and saw the water that was spilled onto the counter and tiled floor. He then looked over at the frightened maid and tilted his head to signal her to leave them. She obliged without needing any further encouragement. She'd been around long enough to know how violent it could potentially get with Itachi in one of his moods and was not ashamed to step out of the way and let family take care of business. The last maid who tried to calm the older Uchiha son down ended up being choked out and sent to the hospital. It took lots of money and lots of bribes on Fugaku's part to keep the woman from suing.

"Fuck!" Sasuke jumped back, shocked by the sudden outburst, but not surprised. Itachi's hands searched for something else to grab, frantic and shaking. Sasuke went to grab them.

"No, no, stop. Itachi. Stop it." His voice was firm, but Itachi wasn't listening. He was breathing hard through his nostrils, looking wild with his hair down. It was whipping around in every which direction, hitting Sasuke in the face as he struggled to keep his brother still. "Itachi!" he yelled this time and Itachi snapped his head around to face his brother. Sasuke hated the way his eyes looked glazed over. How could his successful, upstanding, proud brother turn into this? It looked unreal, everything about this scene looked so unreal. "Please… calm down. It's okay," he reassured.

"I can't do this Sasuke," he whispered and just then Fugaku Uchiha walked in with a stern face. The same unwavering face Sasuke had seen for as long as he could remember. The only time he'd seen any type of emotion, other than anger or disgust, on the man's face had been two years ago when the incident occurred. But back then he was in too much of a panic himself to even come to the realization that his father was a living, breathing human being and not a mechanically engineered body made to replace whatever living creature had once been his father.

His mother, Mikoto, was rushing in behind him, but faltered in her steps when she saw the broken glass scattered on the floor. Though it didn't stop her for long. She stepped around and moved to Itachi's side, her eyes wide with concern and anguish. Sasuke really hated that look in her eyes. In all the people in his life, other than Itachi and a select few people he deemed worthy enough to be called "friends", she was one of the only good ones. Seeing her in so much pain always made his blood boil in all the wrong ways.

"What is going on in here?" There it was. That authoritative voice that he'd grown used to.

"Itachi just spilled some water, it's nothing." Sasuke answered. Itachi looked even more uncomfortable. He had been "daddy's favorite" before after all. Never having to be the butt of Fugaku's insults and always being praised by the head of the Uchiha corp., it was understandable that Itachi would feel so taken aback. That voice, it lacked the pride and admiration his father once held for his "prodigy" son and now… it was nothing but pity and shame and it made Itachi feel sick.

Fugaku sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. Mikoto smiled, reaching a hand up to run through Itachi's tangled hair. "Why don't you go up to your room sweetie? You look like you need some rest." She gave Sasuke a pointed look and he knew what it meant.

He tugged at Itachi's arm, motioning for him to follow. The maid took their exit as a cue to move in and take care of the mess.

It took time for them to make their way up the large staircase. Itachi wanted to do it on his own so Sasuke let him, but watched carefully for any signs of him slipping. "I'm sorry Sasuke," Itachi mumbled, and Sasuke raised a brow at his words.

"Why are you apologizing?" he knew why deep down, but in his eyes, it wasn't Itachi's fault he couldn't see. And, he had lost everything with his eyes. He used to be so bright and charismatic in such a cool and powerful way. Sasuke really looked up to him, wanting to beat him and at the same time make him proud. Things hadn't exactly turned out the way he'd planned. Now, he was the designated heir to this stupid company he wanted no parts in, and the "Uchiha Legacy" was in his hands. He was the youngest and the one that it all came down to. "Don't apologize." He grumbled and Itachi didn't respond. Ever since he lost his sight all he did was sit in his room or break things. His mother had started making Sasuke take Itachi out to do small things like go for walks or check the mail or sometimes go shopping, which was Sasuke's least favorite thing to do.

He hated that stuffy, overly crowded food market that smelled of spices and old people. Although, it was the only one he remembered ever going to when he was younger so it was the only one he knew how to get to, but really, he preferred it much more when there was a worker who went out and did the shopping for them. His mother had thought it would be a good thing to do with his brother just to get him out of the house more. She had been right. Itachi seemed to act a bit more normal when he was out of the house. He saw glimpses of what his brother used to be.

The thought of the grocery store made him think back at the humanities teacher. He was so much more difficult than what Sasuke had pegged him to be. Sure, he knew he came on a little too strong, but it always worked in the long run. Or the short run, he should say.

But why, he wondered. Why did he keep bringing up his brother? Sasuke didn't understand what the blond was after, or what he could gain from trying to act like he cared about what was going on in Sasuke's life. He didn't. Sasuke knew that well enough. He was just trying to get him riled up, and it worked. Still, it didn't make sense to him.

They made it to Itachi's room and stopped in front of the door and he was forced out of his thoughts. The older male reached for the handle and successfully grasped it.

"I can take it from here." He mumbled, his voice going back into its normal stoic tone. Sasuke sighed, but didn't say anything, letting go of his brother's arm so that he could disappear and lock himself away in his room.

Sasuke looked at the closed door for a moment before making his way over to his own room. It was right beside Itachi's. It used to be down the hall but he'd moved in order to keep a closer eye on his brother. There were nights that Itachi would wake up in a panic, as if he were reliving the incident and once again coming to the realization that the world around him was always going to be dark, desolate, and lonely. It made Sasuke's chest feel tight.

A buzzing in his pockets jerked him out of his thoughts.

He pulled out his phone and scanned the caller ID before answering. "What?" he was too tired to deal with his annoying friend. He would've ignored the call but the last time he did that the deranged male showed up outside his window. As if front doors didn't exist.

"Hey Sweet cheeks! Glad to know you're as cheery as ever," his friend, Suigetsu, a man who'd wormed his way into Sasuke's life at the tender age of 12, spoke loudly into the speaker making the dark haired male's brain rattle. And God, he really hated that nickname.

He was the last person Sasuke would've seen himself being close friends with. Back when they were younger the silver haired male was annoying and loud and vulgar in ways Sasuke was not. But, he remembered when Itachi had come home the hospital and when all he hear through the night were his brother's screaming and violent outbursts. He remembered how Suigetsu would come crawling up to his window because Sasuke had refused to go to school for a week. His friend would force him to play games with him and jump on him until he saw at some form of a smile. He would never forget those times.

However, at times he really didn't feel like hearing his friend's overenthusiastic voice.

"Please tell me you called me for a reason." He rubbed his forehead in frustration before pushing the door to his room open.

"I did and you should be thanking me, because I've got some juicy, juicy news," he said proudly and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what is this juicy, juicy news?" Sasuke mimicked and he heard Suigetsu let out a strange chortle.

"Dude, D.H. has resurfaced and will be opening doors next weekend!" The man on the other line seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for Sasuke's excitement, but it never came. "Dude… did you hear me?" Sasuke almost let out a small laugh at the deflated voice, almost but didn't.

"Okay, that's nice," he went over and sprawled out on his bed, his eyes watching as the ceiling fan's endless twirl. The day had exhausted him of all his energy and he was more than ready for it to end. Honestly he was a little excited about the "juicy, juicy news", but after what had just happened in the kitchen he was in no mood for celebration.

"Aw man, you're no fun," his friend whined and Sasuke sighed heavily. A moment of silence stretched between them before Suigetsu spoke again. "Hey…? Sasuke? You good?" Suigetsu's voice was now laced in worry. Sure he didn't expect the Uchiha to bounce around fist pumping but he did expect something.

"Itachi…" Sasuke breathed out the name in clear exasperation and Suigetsu understood, clicking his tongue at the knowing events that must have occurred in his absence.

"Ahhhhh I gotcha. He freaking out again?"

"Mm."

"Damn, need me?" He was asking if he should come over, Sasuke wasn't really up for it.

"Sleepy," was his simple answer. Suigetsu understood.

They sat in silence. Sasuke wasn't sure if his friend had hung up or not but was too exhausted to check.

"I'm putting us on the list for next Saturday," Suigetsu's voice rung out again, obviously trying to brighten the mood just a smidge. Sasuke hummed in acknowledgement. "Alright bud, you take it easy okay? And uh, cheer up sweet cheeks," Sasuke hummed again and ignoring the silly endearment as the line went dead.

He let the phone slip from his hand onto the mattress beside his head and blew upwards to fan his bangs off his forehead.

His mind was racing now, thinking on his brother, on himself, on his family, and, for inexplicable reasons, on Naruto.

Things were a mess. He was a mess. He knew that. He went out, drank too much and slept with too many people, all so he could feel better. All so he could stop hating everything around him and so he could come home and deal with his brother. He hated what Itachi had turned into, if only he could have stayed home that day. God. If only, if only, if only. It was all bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. When it comes down to it, he was dealt shitty cards. His father wants to keep this ridiculous façade of the perfect family, but really, what the fuck did that even mean? So they had money, so they ran some big shot company, so they had looks, so fucking what?

He felt himself crumbling. His chest was feeling unbearably heavy now and it hurt to breathe. The wetness touching his cheeks made them feel sticky and uncomfortable but he made no move to wipe them dry.

He let his mind drift, letting sleep overcome him, the image of his blond teacher lurking in the back of his mind. Why, he wondered, why did he want that man so bad? Why didn't he just stop when the man said no? What was it that was driving him to pursuit him so heavily? Why couldn't he stop? Why? Why? Why?

He slept not being able to answer any of these questions. He wouldn't go to he classes for a while. He needed some time away. He needed to think. His teachers would understand. They always did.


	5. Her name is Dutch Heaven

**Okay, I think I'm like two or three weeks late, but I've been working on my film finals sooooo I think I should get a pass. Also, I'm gonna just hope that this chapter doesn't suck for you guys. **

**And if you're not 18 yet and/or your mind has not fully matured, at this point maybe you should stop reading because graphic things occur and I don't want to be the one to taint anyone's mind. Though I'm starting to think maybe I should have said that a couple chapters ago, but who pays attention to detail anyways! **

**Enjoy :B**

* * *

Naruto was getting a bit worried. He'd came to class on Wednesday expecting the Uchiha to jump on him, and in fact prepared a "get-away tactic" for when such an occasion would arise. But nothing

He'd walked into the classroom, spotted the Uchiha and nothing. He taught his class in peace. Sasuke sat in the front row looking bored but following along and then when the class ended he left. Nothing!

Don't get the wrong idea; it wasn't as if he missed the perverted male's advances. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was only worried because he would not allow himself to fall into a false sense of security. Not again. He was tired of feeling like it was okay to assume his life regained its normalcy only to have his chest molested or his lips licked. He shuttered at the memory.

But the week had passed and nothing happened. He thought maybe he should see a shrink, because for some reason, some ungodly, unjust reason, his heart sank just the tiniest bit.

At first it was a relief, and it really was! It's just after a few days past he still couldn't get it out of his head. Those lips, that body. Everything was getting so fucked up in his head.

Plus, he hadn't had sex in over a week. Now that seemed like a perfectly normal thing to any perfectly normal individual. However, every said perfectly normal individual knew that being in a committed two-year plus relationship made a week without sex feel like an eternity. It wasn't like he stopped getting horny, or even that Sakura stopped turning him on, he was just afraid of it being turned off again. At least she hadn't noticed, pulling doubles at the hospital kept her too busy to stay the night and so he didn't have to awkwardly turn away from her and possibly fire up a big dispute between them.

It was Saturday now and Kiba called early in the morning, disturbing Naruto's day to sleep in. The blond answered with a long groan.

"Hey! Glad to see you're up!" Kiba's loud voice sent a great shock to Naruto's eardrums. He'd wished the brunet were there so he could flick him off.

"What do you want? What time is it?" He rolled over, that last question being more to himself as he peered at his alarm clock. 11:30am, too early for Saturday.

"It's way past morning time man. Hey, I'm coming over with the guys. You better be up and dressed when we get there!" he spoke fast, and before he knew it there was nobody on the other line. He silently wished he'd hallucinated the call and rolled over, smoldering his pillow over his tired face.

One hour later he was showered and dressed in fitted dark blue jeans and an orange hoodie. It was one Sakura bought him for their one-year adversary. It had a small pink heart stitched onto the inner cuff of the sleeve so that only Naruto could see it.

Kiba had arrived as promised little after he'd finished drying his hair with Shikamaru and Shino trailing behind. Aside from Kiba's obvious defects as a human being, his other two close friends were very strange individuals that he could admit took some getting used to. Shikamaru hadn't been much of a blast to hang out with until four years back on his 21st birthday and they'd all insisted on filling the boring male up to full capacity with alcohol and Naruto saw a side of him that he had promised to keep locked away in his memory for fear of Shikamaru castrating him. Though afterwards he'd been a lot more enjoyable to hang around. As if a part of him he hadn't even realized had unlocked itself. Naruto just chalked it up as the power of alcohol induced comas and sharing the realization that it is possible to have vomit shoot out of your nostrils. These intimate moments together really strengthen the bonds of friendship.

Shino was less interesting, but still oddly hilarious if you really get him going in a good conversation. He was the only openly gay one out of the group, but he didn't necessarily broadcast it. It wasn't anybody's business, but if whoever found out then good for them, or sucks to be you if you have a problem with it. At least that was his attitude. He didn't talk much but when he did he didn't waste his words. Oddly enough he was also the one person Kiba's ever fallen for. The promiscuous male was still falling and Shino absolutely refused to catch him. Naruto'd said it was Kiba's punishment for being such a lech. Kiba said Shino was just playing hard to get. And Shino said he'd refused to go out with a male who stuck his dick in anything that moves.

That morning, way too early for a Saturday in Naruto's opinion, they were all settled in his living room a beer in each of their right hands, courteous of Kiba, when Naruto spoke, "So, why did I have to be woken up so early? Not that I'm not grateful for the beer." He took an appreciative sip to emphasize that point.

Kiba grinned. "Man, you are going to shit you pants." Naruto chuckled, not knowing if that was supposed to be good or bad.

"Okay? So come on. I've been backed up for days anyways." Kiba laughed and Shikamaru snorted, sipping more of his beer.

"Dude, they've opened Dutch Heaven." Naruto's mouth fell slack.

"No fucking way."

"Dude."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Yes."

"I'm shitting myself."

"Yes!"

"Dude I'm fucking shitting myself! This is too real right now!"

To explain: Dutch Heaven is a club in Roppongi that only opens up for one month out of the year and when it does, it is insane. The only reason it lasts only a month is because the crowd ends up getting too crazy and they have to shut it down for a while to let the cops cool off. It is, was and always will be the best club in all of Tokyo and the club Naruto and Kiba will always insist is legendary.

"We have to go tonight." Naruto decided. With all the shit that has happened to him the past weeks he really needed at least one night to forget that his life was somewhat fucked.

"Exactly," Kiba agreed. "I've already put our names on the list, man this is going to be sick."

"It's happening." Naruto grinned.

"It's happening." Kiba confirmed, his own wolfish grin making the two of them look terribly insane. The two other friends appeared more or less disinterested.

"He's been going on about this for the past hour, make him stop." Shikamaru groaned and Naruto grinned, looking over at the bored man.

"Don't tell me you're not excited. Come on Shika," Naruto slid over to the male and nudged him with his elbow. Shikamaru lightly slapped it away.

"It's cool I guess, but it's not much fun when you've got a temperamental wife at home with a bun in the oven." He was right. His wife, Temari, was never a fan of his "annoying friends", excluding Shino. She was Shikamaru's girlfriend all through college and would avoid them at all costs. Since they got married last year Shikamaru doesn't really go out much anymore. And now with a kid on the way Temari always pitches a huge fit whenever he mentions anything about hanging out. They wouldn't be surprised if she'd given him a curfew.

"Yeah, but at least you can experience some amazing music and fucking 2 dollar Jack Daniels, I mean you have to admit that's unreal!" Kiba cheered and Naruto was getting even more pumped.

"I'm actually pretty excited as well." Were Shino's first words of the day and everyone turned to look at him. Kiba grinned, throwing an arm around the dark haired male and pulling him into a semi hug.

"See, Shino's even up for it!" Kiba said, resting his hand on Shino's hip, receiving a sharp elbow to his ribcage, effectively causing him to crumble, allowing Shino to shift away leaving a good foot between them.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the interaction and sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

"Please wipe that stupid look off your face before someone sees you." Sasuke glared at his childhood friend through the doorway of the Uchiha manor. Things had quieted down significantly this week. Though things were never actually silent. Itachi was still waking up frantic from his reoccurring nightmares and it's been especially annoying lately with their annual gala where rich people infest their house with their snot attitudes and diamond earrings. And of course Sasuke was expected to attend, being Fugaku's trophy to dangle around the guests now that Itachi is no longer his favorite toy to gloat and be proud of.

But anyway, it was Saturday evening and as promised Suigetsu stood in his doorway with this stupid grin on his face likely because of the news he'd reported to him last week about D.H.

"Oh baby, I know you love it. Now let me in." The silver haired man peaked over Sasuke's shoulders hoping not to spot his uptight father. The man basically banned Suigetsu from his home over eight years ago all because of a little prank he'd played on Sasuke that involved a mini explosive which may have or may have not been the cause of breaking over four thousand dollars worth of fine china. He'd like to say the subject was debatable because he swore the windows were open and it was a quite windy day. Nobody wanted to hear him out though, so whatever.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped aside. "He's in his study so be quiet until we get upstairs."

As instructed Suigetsu followed the young Uchiha up the long staircase without making a peep until they'd reached his room. There he let out a long sigh and flopped heavily onto the man's bed.

"I hope you're going to be a little more exciting tonight." Sasuke glared but didn't comment. He was a little excited, but it wasn't like he doesn't go to clubs anyway. Suigetsu was so set on the idea that there was something special about this club because it only opens a few weeks or whatever each year. But Sasuke didn't think there was anything especially great about it.

"You didn't invite that woman did you?" Sasuke spoke up after a minute.

"Nah, she's been acting real bitchy lately you know. Like I don't spend enough time with her and blah, blah." He rolled his eyes and fully rolled over onto his stomach. The bed dipped in beside him and he peaked an oddly colored eye over to see Sasuke laying there, his eyes mesmerized by the boring ceiling. A pale arm snaked over and wrapped around the Uchiha's stomach. Neither said anything after that and simply lay there feeling each other's warmth.

Suigetsu always had this strange ability since they were younger to sense when Sasuke was feeling like hell. He'd started doing this when they were thirteen. Sasuke wasn't the type to appreciate hugs, but something about the way Suigetsu put his arm around him always felt nice. It was in no way sexual, almost like a weight being placed on top of him, but it was nice and oddly comfortable.

Even though Suigetsu was attractive in this weird alien-like, freak show way, there was nothing about their relationship that Sasuke ever wanted to develop into anything else. Suigetsu was aggressive, loud and annoying ninety percent of the time, but the other ten percent was… kind of all right.

But then, the moment died completely when the silver haired male slapped a hard palm onto Sasuke's unsuspecting stomach. He "oofed" and glared at his "best friend" as he lifted himself off his stomach "Alright, come on fag, we've got some heavy drinking to do."

* * *

An hour later they had all left Naruto's house, leaving the blond to prep himself for the night. It was fun being able to hang out with the guys even though everyone has somewhat moved onto separate lives. The only one who usually has time to do anything is Kiba since his workload depends solely on his clientele.

He was more than ready to experience Dutch Heaven once again. It had already been a year and he could still remember the feel of sweat sticking to his skin and the grinding bodies all mashed together, moving like one great tidal wave. Then again, the last time he went he'd brought Sakura along. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of bringing her this time seemed less desirable. They obviously needed some time apart for Naruto to collect his sanity from which it was previously shattered.

Around 10pm the boys were back. He was dressed in all black, for it was the Dutch Heaven's unofficial dress code. He wore fitted pants and a long sleeve shirt that hugged his muscles in a way that he supposed only Sakura should be allowed see. Kiba was dressed similarly, though his jeans were a bit looser and he wore a short sleeve shirt that hung on him in a naturally seductive way. Shikamaru dressed in a black hoodie and slacks, while Shino wore deadly tight pants that hung on his hips and a shirt that shown a sliver of his belly. His hair was flattened to its natural state and he'd left his usual sunglasses at home. Looking at him now Naruto finally understood the reasons behind Kiba's crush.

They left in Shikamaru's car, him being the designated driver since he decided to forgo drinking (heavily) for the night. "No need to piss off the wife." He'd grumbled and off they went.

They'd parked the car a block away from the club and walked the short distance to the fluorescently lit building. As they approached the floor began to vibrate beneath them, harder as the distance grew shorter. The music was booming, loud enough that you didn't even need to enter the club to feel its tremors. They entered the short line for people on the list, and Naruto silently thanked Kiba because the waiting line was around the corner.

Stepping in they could really feel it. The pumping music, the moist air, the earthy atmosphere, it was just as it was the year before, chaotic and exciting.

They immediately made their way to the bar. The music wasn't so loud in that corner and the lights weren't as harsh. So they were easily able to recognize the woman behind the bar. She was a tall woman with long blonde hair and a V-neck belly shirt that showed off all the right assets. She greeted them with a large smile as the group approached.

"Hey! Now what are you sorry sacks of trash doing here?" the woman spoke in a playful voice. Naruto and Kiba grinned while Shikamaru seemed like he was regretting his decision to come out that night. Shino was ordering a beer from the other bartender, not paying any mind to the busty blonde.

"Ino! Damn, you're looking good tonight." She rolled her eyes at Kiba's flirtatious comment and looked over at Shikamaru. He nodded his head at her, but didn't acknowledge her further. Ino bit her lip tightly, but held herself up to look strong. The simple interaction was awkward and told any bystander all they needed to know about their relationship. They'd been sweethearts from their first year in high school up until college. Naruto didn't know all the details but he was sure the story ended with Temari's entrance into the city. None of them had anything against the aggressive woman, but it was one of the reasons none of them were particularly fond of her. Naruto could still remember all the times back then when Ino would come crying to Sakura in the middle of the night, babbling nonsense into Sakura's chest.

Naruto broke the awkward air, "Hey, so they hired you back this year too huh?" She turned and smiled at him, regaining her wits as she placed a few drinks in front of them. She'd known them long enough to know exactly what they'd wanted.

"Yeah, the pay here is great! Plus, it's an easy side job." She was actually an accountant, working a 9-5. Though nobody needed to know that. She rather enjoyed having a slight wild side to her seemingly professional way of life. "I'm only working Fridays and Saturdays, you know, just to get some extra money." She looked around, pushing herself onto the balls of her feet to look over their heads. "Where's Sakura?" She frowned, hoping she'd get to see her busy friend appear along with them. The bickering best friends hadn't been able to hang out much since the pinkette started her double shifts at the hospital.

Naruto looked up from his drink and shook his head. "Uh, she's busy working. You know, it gets really busy at the hospital." He didn't know why he felt guilty saying that. Well, he knew deep down, but pushed the thought aside. He was allowed one night free of stress, and right now Sakura was causing him more stress than he needed. Even though he knew it wasn't her fault it didn't take away the anxiety he'd started feeling around her, all thanks to that damned Uchiha brat.

"Ah, so you snuck off here without letting her know," she tsk'd and shook her head.

Her voice seemed to snap him out of the inner conflict resurfacing itself in his brain, and he grinned. He needed one night to forget that he was losing his mind, just one night. "Couldn't wait to get here when you heard it was open huh? It's alright, your secret is safe with me." She held a delicate hand over her breasts and Naruto smiled at the gesture.

They sat for a while, talking and drinking. It took only two drinks to get Kiba onto the dance floor, and around drink 6 or 7 for Naruto to feel his better judgment float out the window and follow suit. Shino followed shortly after, having had a few too many drinks himself. Shikamaru simply watched, enjoying the loud music and sipping at his one and only beer. He didn't mind. And honestly if he really wanted to he would've opted to join them and have the bartender call a cab for them at the end of the night, take his beating from his overly aggressive wife, and sleep off his hangover on his couch, hell it wouldn't have been the first time. But he wasn't much of a party person anyway so watching them act ridiculous was all right with him.

Once Naruto had clumsily slipped onto the dance floor, the lights began flashing so viciously. He could barely open his eyes as he moved around the crowd to find enough room for him to swing his hips along with them. The music was amazing, reverberating on every inch of his body as he stepped to the beat ignoring the hands from strangers that groped at him.

It didn't take long for one person to latch onto him. Naruto felt a pair of hands on his hips, a body being pressing against his chest and pelvis, shaking and moving with him to the beat. Naruto didn't pay it much mind. If you kept your eyes open for too long the flashing lights would surely burn then right out of the socket, besides it was a club. Dancing with strangers was the point. It was only cheating if he went home with them. Plus he was too far-gone to debate that point to himself.

Though there was something weird about this person he was dancing with. Those hands were all over him. Running up his chest, over his neck and back down his chest, over his nipples, onto his hips, up his sides. It was as if the person was trying to map out his entire body, memorizing the feel of each muscle. It was only when he felt one of those hands grab his crotch that he opened his eyes, pushing the stranger away only to realize, oh yeah his life really was fucked.

There through the flashing lights he could make out those sinister dark evil eyes and that arrogant smirk. Standing in front of him was Sasuke Uchiha. He should have seen this coming. He knew he should've, but he just didn't think anything could go wrong in his beloved club. Of course, he was surely mistaken.

It's a little hard to run away, let alone move freely in such a compacted club such as this. Even if he did have room to run he never was one to count on his coordination skill while successfully under the influence.

He looked to his side to grab Kiba's attention, maybe if he was quick he could get his friend to pull him from this confined space and those dark eyes that were trying to eat him alive. But he'd spotted Kiba grinding his hips into a strangely entranced Shino and knew there was no way he was going to get him to pull away from that. He'd vaguely wondered if Shino knew whom he was dancing with.

He turned his head back to face Sasuke who was now grinning. The younger male stood on his tiptoes so his lips could reach Naruto's ears. "Hi _Professor Uzumaki_," he said and got down to his regular height. If Naruto's vision wasn't already so screwed he would've seen the way the dark haired male stumbled backwards before moving forward again. However, hearing Sasuke actually call him professor did things to his groin Naruto would never be proud to admit.

Naruto leaned down to Sasuke's ear, "What…What…" he paused. Speaking while drunk was hard. Believe it. "What are you doing here?" he shouted and leaned back before the Uchiha could try anything, though knew he'd moved too fast when he felt himself rock back in forth in a dizzy stupor.

Sasuke lifted himself to reach the tanned ear again, "Dancing." Was his short reply and he looked like he was chuckling at Naruto's confused look, but he couldn't hear it. The lights had stopped flashing and were now moving through the club as odd shapes and colors at a much more normal speed for their eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other. Something was exchanged between them in that moment, but neither knew what it was. There was something about seeing each other outside of school that made things seem a lot more real.

And even more real when Naruto felt a hand again being placed on his crotch. He didn't pull it away though. Maybe it was the hormones floating around from all the dancers in the room. Maybe Naruto was just too tired to fight back tonight. Maybe he was just too drunk to gather up the strength. Maybe, just maybe, he was actually attracted to the Uchiha. And maybe, he wanted him to keep his hand there. But for the sacred argument, he'd like to blame it on his inebriation.

His erection was growing and Sasuke gripped at it harder. The bodies dancing around them caused them to be pushed closer together. Naruto groaned at the feeling. Sasuke wished he could hear it.

At a moment like this all care for his sanity was long gone, so without hesitating Naruto reached down, cupping two handfuls of Sasuke's ass and forced those hips against his own, and God it felt good. Sasuke threw his head back and seemed to let out a noise of approval. Naruto dipped his head down biting down on the exposed skin, rolling their hips together, letting their groins grind against each other in a way that sent bolts of electricity through Naruto's veins. Sasuke lifted his head and brought Naruto's ear to his lips whispering in such a desperate voice that almost made Naruto cum right then and there, "Fuck me now, Naruto please."

* * *

How they'd ended up in a limousine was something way too complicated for Naruto's alcohol induced mind to comprehend. All he knew was that it was moving and that his student was on the floor of the vehicle in between his legs unzipping his pants.

Naruto hissed as his girth was released from the tight constraints of those dammed jeans and waited impatiently as Sasuke simply stared at it. Naruto looked down, giggling at the sight of his penis just sitting there beside Sasuke's face. "What's… What's wrong sssuske?" he tried again. "Saaasuke. Sasuuke." The sound of the student's name didn't seem to entertain him as much as it was entertaining the blond professor. The idiot wouldn't be giggling so much if he knew Sasuke was actually contemplating how he was going to fit such a huge penis inside of him. Naruto was definitely a lot different than the average Japanese man.

He effectively shut him up as he slid the large organ into his mouth. Or at least shut up those damn giggles. The blond groaned in a throaty way, his hips thrusting upwards to feel more of that heat around him. Sasuke choked, glaring up at Naruto before bracing his hands on the tanned hips to keep the blond from pulling another stunt like that. But damn it felt amazing. Naruto couldn't help himself. That devil's tongue knew how to work magic. It didn't take long before he was releasing himself and if he had it in him he would've came a second time at the site of the younger male swallowing all that was given to him.

The limousine parked and Sasuke got out first, waiting for Naruto to pull his pants back up and follow him into the hotel he'd instructed his driver to take them. Naruto didn't seem to be fully aware of what was happening around him and followed Sasuke dumbly all the way up to the hotel room.

Sasuke clicked on the lights while stumbling in. He turned to look at Naruto standing by the doorway looking confused as ever. "Take off your clothes." He said, hating the way his syllables slurred together. Once Naruto began moving again Sasuke smirked at the obedience and began removing his own clothes. Now, fully naked Sasuke looked back over at Naruto to see him struggling to get his shirt over his head.

He grit his teeth, not in the mood for games. He marched over, not liking the way his legs wobbled from the effects of the alcohol he'd consumed earlier that evening. He grabbed the hem of the black shirt and yanked it roughly over the blond's head. It irritated him even more how it made the blond look impossibly sexy with his tussled hair. He reached down and pulled down the already unzipped pants and boxers, noting that the blond hadn't fixed himself properly after exiting the limousine. Naruto took over from there, clumsily stepping out of the crumpled clothing and towards Sasuke. He was fully erect again, and looking at Sasuke's body he couldn't help but want to dive right in and give Sasuke what he'd been asking for.

He dipped his head and kissed those pink lips he'd hated so much just a few hours ago. Sasuke groaned and pulled Naruto backwards towards the bed. He switched their positions and pushed the blond back until he was flat on his back on the soft comforter. Naruto gave him an excited look as Sasuke straddled his hips. The dark haired male reached above Naruto's head, into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a small tube and a condom. Naruto could only watch as the contraceptive was slipped onto him with such expertise that it was a little discerning.

Pale fingers popped open the cap of the mysterious tube and Sasuke coated the first, middle and ring fingers of his right hand with a clear substance. He reached behind him and Naruto gasped at the sight being presented to him. He watched those fingers disappear into Sasuke's ass. At his angle he could barely see what the Uchiha was doing but he could feel Sasuke shifting his position so he could probe deeper inside, stretching himself.

But what really did it for Naruto was the look that overcame Sasuke's face. That concentrated look, the way he shuttered whenever he hit something good deep within himself, the way he moaned at his own actions. It drove Naruto mad, whimpering for Sasuke to stop and replace his fingers with his leaking erection.

Finally Sasuke pulled his fingers out, and the bottle appeared again, poring over that same hand before this time rubbing the substance over Naruto's cock. Sasuke licked his lips as he finished and raised his hips over the length of the organ. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's hips, losing his patience with every second that passed. Once properly positioned, Sasuke pushed down on him.

He threw his head back, biting his lip at the pain. It felt so good. Just the pain itself was enough to drive Sasuke up the wall. He'd moved his hips up and down only an inch or two, grinding slowly so to get used to the size. Their pace was steady; Naruto was completely enraptured by the heat. That smoldering heat that was suffocating him. He jerked his hips up and Sasuke made a noise Naruto, even when he finds his sanity and the alcohol is completely washed from his body will never forget. It was like that sound Sakura made that one time she… uh ejaculated, an event that is never to be discussed between him and his friends or else she would have him by the balls. It was loud and throaty and desperate and needy and wild and sexy. They'd stopped their movements and stared at each other.

And then, something changed in the both of them. Even Sasuke in his semi-sober state felt his mind go blank. Naruto lifted the body on top of him and flipped their positions so that Sasuke's was now lying on his back. The blond lifted Sasuke's legs from behind his knees and held them up before diving back in.

It was incredible. Naruto's movements were animalistic while Sasuke completely forgot himself. He moaned and writhed underneath the erratic body. He couldn't speak. The blond was pushing so violently into him he could barely breath. Each pump was harder than the last. He would pull out almost completely and slam back in. Lips were all over his pale neck, biting, kissing, licking, until they reached his lips. Sasuke did his best to kiss back, but he couldn't keep the noises from coming out.

Sasuke almost hated the feeling that bubbled in his gut telling him he was about to cum. He hated that this euphoric feeling was about to end. He hated it, but he couldn't hold back. Before he could stop it, it shot out, coating his stomach in a disgustingly sticky manor. Naruto had only sped up, his own climax not too far away. Sasuke reached up in the midst of his convulsing orgasm and crushed their lips together. Naruto rolled his eyes to the back of his head and came.

For a moment they were just letting themselves breathe. It was seconds later that their eyes met and they stared at each other, baffled and unaware of the full extent of what had just occurred between them. Then, just like that, they'd separated from each other, or more like Sasuke pushed Naruto off. The moment was gone and for some reason it really frustrated Sasuke. He looked over when he'd heard a light snore and frowned at the blond's sleeping face.

He sighed and quietly got up, cursing his severely aching hips. He had all intentions of sneaking out, but he could barely feel his legs. He groaned, trying to will his legs to move towards his clothes but instead his legs gave out and he fell back onto the bed. He couldn't help but think, be careful what you wish for.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a bright shining sun. He squinted his eyes at the rays that felt as though they were melting his brain. God, his head was splitting open. He shouldn't have drunk so much, obviously. And he definitely shouldn't have drunk so much at Dutch Heaven. He was pretty sure those drinks were tainted with something else. I mean, 2 dollar Jack Daniels at a place as packed as that, all night? There's no way those drinks were one hundred percent Jack Daniels. He'd have to remember to ask Ino about that.

He grumbled and sat up, feeling something sticky on his stomach. He reached down and touched the substance. A frown marred his tan face.

Ew. What the hell?

He carelessly used the covers to wipe it off. He blinked, trying to get his mind to work the way it should be. His head felt like someone had shoved it into a brick wall.

He lifted the covers that were tangled around his legs, feeling something that felt suspiciously like a condom loosely clinging to his impressively flaccid dick. His eyes widened at the conformation, and he quickly got up to remove it.

Disgusting.

He looked around after throwing the condom in a small trash he'd found by the TV. He was definitely in a hotel room. There were clothes strewn on the floor, and a terrifyingly peculiarly large lump underneath the covers beside the crumpled mess he'd left behind. And… was that a foot sticking out?

Holy shit. He couldn't remember anything. He paced around the room silently, gathering up his clothes, not wanting to face whomever it was under those covers, vaguely hoping it was Sakura. Okay, what possible chance did he have of that being Sakura? Did she show up last night? He really, really hoped that was the case. Maybe she did and they fooled around or whatever.

Okay, that was a bit delusional, but he could only hope right?

In the midst of his pacing he'd found his shirt and pants, slipping them both on quickly, followed by two socks which could've been his or not, he could care less.

He stopped moving and focused on his thoughts. Okay so he remembered going to the club. He remembered talking to Ino and drinking and… he remembered dancing. He thought harder. What the hell had happened last night?

He whipped his head around to glare at the bundle that had just shifted under the covers.

This is not good. He'd definitely had sex. That condom full of overnight cum clearly stated that sex had occurred. Urgh, he felt sick. He didn't want to have to deal with some stranger, though he felt wrong just sneaking out.

Plus, where the hell was he? Yeah, it was a hotel, but it looked like one night here cost more than a month's rent. The carpet was plush under his feet, the TV was almost the size of the wall and that bed actually felt amazing. He would've loved to lie back down on it if he wasn't so freaked out right now.

Oh to hell with it.

He marched over to the lump and grabbed the covers by where he assumed the head would be and began slowly peeling it back. A tussled clump of dark hair was revealed, then pale skin. Naruto's eyes bulged horrifically; his heart was thumping in seizure like palpitations. He was starting to remember one more thing.

He yanked the remaining bit back to reveal a head and shoulders. Eyes scrunched and opened just a slither to see the mortified look on Naruto's face.

Dancing. He remembered dancing with Sasuke.

He screamed, jumping back and pointing angrily at the male who was now wide-awake and slightly disturbed. "What! What the hell are you doing here?" He screeched and Sasuke glared up at him.

"Well I was sleeping. What about you?" was his sarcastic reply and was about to roll over when Naruto spoke again.

"Don't be a smart ass, Sasuke! What the hell happened last night?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow, contemplating this question.

"You don't remember?"

"Well I've got a pretty good assumption." Naruto said angrily, pointing out Sasuke's state of undress.

"Well if it's so obvious." He trailed off and went to get comfortable again but Naruto's scrutinizing look made it somewhat impossible, so instead he rolled his eyes and propped himself onto his elbows. "Okay, so we had sex. Does that make you feel better?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed into unbelievable thin slits as he took in and processed the information. "Yeah…" he tilted his head in a suspicious manor and Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows at the action. "And I conveniently don't remember what happened. You're sick, you know that." Realizing what he was being accused of Sasuke shot up, glared hard enough to send any weaker soul crumbling to his feet.

"Are you trying to say I slipped you something, because please, don't flatter yourself."

"Well I wouldn't know would I? It wouldn't surprise me, you've been flinging yourself at me all week!" Naruto was pissed. He was pissed because his favorite club had just been ruined. He was pissed because he couldn't remember the bulk of last night. He was pissed because he'd just officially cheated on his girlfriend of two years. He was pissed because even beyond all his anger he kind of thought Sasuke looked cute with his hair messy and those covers draped over his waist. He was just so pissed he didn't know what to do.

"Oh so what! I wanted to have sex with you, doesn't mean I would give you a date rape drug like some lunatic. Besides you weren't complaining last night when you were humping me like some fucking rabid dog!" Naruto's cheeks flushed, half in embarrassment and half in anger.

"That's really funny coming from you! Mr. Psycho." He mocked and Sasuke's cheeks turned a very fine pink. "You're crazy, you know that! Don't act like we came in here hand in hand!"

"Fuck you, I didn't have a gun to your back! You were practically begging for it!"

"Oh, but I seem to recall you threatening me by telling me if I didn't fuck you I'd lose my job. Yeah, okay." Naruto scoffed and Sasuke got up, stark naked and not even caring.

"You could have gotten me taken out of your classes. You could have complained. You could have told someone, but you didn't did you? I doubt it was just because I 'threatened' you. You didn't say anything because you didn't want me to stop!"

"I told you to stop from the beginning! And maybe I didn't want to take the chance because, news flash, that's my fucking job Sasuke, not some after school extracurricular activity. You're such a spoiled brat! You wouldn't take no for an answer so you got dirty and basically stalked me just to get in my pants. And the only reason I did anything with you was because I was too fucking drunk out of mind to see the difference. You could've been anybody! You're not that special, Sasuke." Naruto spat out his name like it was poison. Sasuke looked like he was ready to attack. Never had he been so insulted by anyone. Never had he felt so angered. He let out a calming breath before he spoke.

"You know what. I don't care what you think. I told you what I wanted and I told you I would get what I wanted. Sure, I pushed you, but you could have easily pushed back. At least I can own up to it. But you, oh you'll fuck me and then act like I made you do it. Guess what _Professor_; I didn't force anything on you. You may've been drunk, and so was I, mind you, but you knew what you were doing then because you wanted to do it, and you still want it. You're just too fucking scared to admit it." And with that Sasuke went around the bed, past Naruto, found his briefs and slipped them on. He searched for the rest of his clothes and did the same.

Naruto had to will himself not to stare. He hated himself for it. He hated that Sasuke was right in a lot of ways. He hated that he didn't honestly mean a lot of what he'd said.

He hated the sound of the door closing behind him.

* * *

**Alright I hope you didn't hate it! Next chapter is coming and I promise it will be up next week or sooner. Until then... **


	6. Morning After

**Hello, everyone I updated.**

**Soooooooo, I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure what to feel at this point.

He'd made his way home in a taxi outside the unknown 5-star hotel Sasuke had brought him to the previous night. When he'd stepped inside his home he kicked off his shoes and pulled out his phone. Tapping the screen a few times with no response let him know the device was dead. He sighed and moved to his bedroom to plug it into his awaiting charger. That finished, he went into his bathroom for a much needed shower.

He felt like he'd been hit in the face repeatedly with a brick, over and over and over again. The heated argument with Sasuke hadn't helped sooth his hangover in the least. He didn't get that kid. He knew he'd said some pretty harsh things and maybe it was a bit of a leap to accuse the guy of… drugging him, but Naruto hadn't started any of this. In fact, he wanted no part of it from the beginning. He had no right to be angry with the blond for being angry with him.

Stepping into the bathroom, he removed his pants and boxers in one swoop, kicking them to the corner of other dirty clothes crumpled on the floor by the sink. He moved to pull his shirt off next and noticed for the first time that it was unnaturally …soft? Also, wasn't he wearing a long sleeved shirt yesterday? And now that he had the chance to think about it the shirt was hugging him in a way that was a little less attractive and a little more so just uncomfortably tight. Back in the hotel he was too jumbled in his own thoughts to realize it, but really it was a bit hard to breathe in the snug material. After wresting it over his head he flipped the soft fabric around and tugged at the collar. The letters embroidered along the inner neckline read: PHILIPP PLEIN. His eyes bulged for a moment before his muscles told him that the gesture wasn't good for his pulsing migraine.

This wasn't good. He knew he'd have to face Sasuke again sooner than he'd like, but he'd hate to have to actually interact with the male on any type of personal level. Plus, he wasn't sure if he should report the guy or not. It's not like it's illegal if they had consensual sex, since the Uchiha brat isn't a minor. And also, he couldn't help the part of him that didn't quite believe Sasuke would put something in his drink. Going to the hospital to get checked was a big no-no for obvious reasons. Either way, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to prove it if he did report this "incident" to anybody, the police included. Then there's the whole factor of possibly losing his job, and no other college would most likely be willing to hire a professor who got mixed up with their student. Hell, who knows if anyone would hire him if that came out?

Dammit he needed to stop. He was thinking too deep into this and it had only been a little over an hour since the Uchiha went storming out of the hotel room.

He sighed and tossed the shirt over with the rest of his clothes. He figured he'd deal with that later. If he remembered correctly those shirts went for a few hundred bucks, which was ridiculous to say the least. It didn't really surprise him that someone like Sasuke wouldn't understand that you could buy the same dull black t-shirt for ten bucks at the "normal sane people's store".

So ignoring his incessant thoughts of returning the shirt, reporting the punk and possibly losing his job, he let himself focus on washing off the overnight gunk collected from the club and from… other activities.

He turned the water on, pulled on the diverter and twisted the knob so that the water was hot enough to sting. Stepping in he instantly felt a wave of relief as the scolding beads took away some of the aching his body was experiencing due to things he wasn't willing to let his mind dwell on right now. He splashed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Reaching the back of his head his scalp felt tender there. He gave it an experimental tug and winced at the quick slice of pain it sent to his nerves.

He could vaguely recall a tugging sensation; fingers wrapped in his hair and yanking hard enough to set a few strands free. Lips parting, moaning, strong legs wrapped around his body, nothing was clear but there were pieces there stacked in odd places and his mind stung in its efforts to put them together.

Part of him knew it was better to forget everything, but another part was curious as to how those lips tasted, how that creamy skin film under his rough hands, things that were somewhere deep in his memory like a dream that you forget the second you blink in the morning. It was just so damn frustrating.

He closed his eyes and took three deep breaths. Three exhales later his body had calmed down. He grabbed the bar of soap, half used, off the shower caddie and scrubbed over his sticky body. Once sufficiently clean he shut off the water and stepped out, pulling a small towel over his muscled thighs.

He went over to his phone, it being brought back to life after a rough night, and scanned his lock screen…15 unread messages?

He unlocked the device and went through them.

Kiba 12:23am: Whre r u man! Shino's so fuking hot, I thnk he's gnna let me do it.

Kiba 2:09am: Dude? Where r u? We'r leavin soon

Kiba 2:30am: Dude?

He received a few more uncoordinated messages from his friend and rolled his eyes as he skimmed through, ignoring them for now. He'd call once his ears stopped ringing. Kiba's erratic way of speech was never pleasant in the morning, especially when you feel like the back of your head had been cracked open and was now being examined with barbwires.

Skipping past he read through other messages. One from Shikamaru claiming they were leaving without him. He went past it to the next. His father sent him something about a dinner party. He'd save that for later. A few more messages down he saw Sakura's name and paused.

Sakura…

He read through.

Sakura 10:18pm: I got off a little early. Coming over.

Sakura 11:03pm: Ino messaged me the other day and told me they were opening up Dutch Heaven! I meant to tell you early but I totally forgot! Forgive me :* We should go.

Sakura 11:30pm I tried calling but it went straight to voicemail. Where are you?

The next message made his eyes grow wide. He felt his palms heat up along with the sense of anxiety building up his throat.

Sakura 2:11am: We need to talk.

It was straightforward, nothing lighthearted about it. He was panicking now. Had Ino seen him with Sasuke and told her? Had Sakura came in and seen him? Why didn't she stop him? Why hadn't she marched up and pulled him away; slap him and tell him what an idiot he had been? Why? Fucking why?

His heart was hammering. He needed to calm down.

Throwing his phone onto the bed he moved around to his dresser to pull out something simple to wear: dark blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. He needed to talk to her and straighten this out. Dammit he didn't know what he was doing! He'd lost his mind for one night, isn't he entitled to that?

Okay, maybe not. Maybe if he'd lost his mind the least he could do is NOT sleep with his male student. And maybe he shouldn't have let the boy kiss him in the first place. Maybe he should have been honest from the start and admitted to himself that some part of him deep, deep, DEEP down liked it a little (just a little, and he really meant the tiniest bit) more than he liked kissing Sakura's glossed lips.

He sighed, grabbing his keys and phone and left his home to make the next train to Sakura's. He would just need to figure out what to say on the way there, because as of right now he had no fucking clue.

* * *

_On the other side of town_

Kiba woke up feeling, oddly wonderful after having consumed a dangerous amount of alcohol the night before. His head was light and he could feel his heart steadily speeding up as he turned to the figure curled at his side. Under the covers he slid a rough hand up a smooth torso and reveled in the feeling.

He didn't have a perfect recollection of what happened the night before, but he remembered the important things. And, God the important things mattered. They mattered a hell of a lot.

The body beside him turned to face him, still deep in his slumber and Kiba felt his heart tremor. He wasn't sure if that was healthy, but it felt good. He felt good. He was looking at the sleeping face of Shino Aburame, the guy who somehow rammed his heart with this strange fucked up feeling that nobody had ever given the brunet before. How cheesy is that?

Wiggling closer he leaned forward and brushed his lips against a dark, finely kempt brow.

Pale lids scrunched at the feeling and dark irises began to make their slow appearance. A few more blinks had the male looking more aware and Kiba grinned.

"Hey." His voice had a sexy edge to it, as arrogant as it may seem, Kiba had to admit. That tired raspy-ness in his voice first thing in the morning always drove whoever woke up beside him in bed nuts and part of him hoped it would do the same for the quiet man lying beside him. His grin went from goofy to sexual as he watched Shino piece things together.

And then without saying anything the dark haired male sprung forward and began the search for his clothes. Anyone who didn't know Shino would have thought he was moving at normal pace, but Kiba could see the slight anxiety in his movements.

Kiba rose from the bed, nude and unashamed, and frowned. Shino had on his briefs, pants and was working on his socks when Kiba spoke up again. "What's wrong…Shino?" The quiet male whipped his head to throw a glare at Kiba that spelled more than just a painful death. "Shino… uh?" He approached Kiba with quick determined strides and as soon as he was in arms reach, he laid a very hard, very clean punch on Kiba's tattooed cheek, knocking the wolfish male back onto the bed.

"You are never going to speak to me again. Understand?"

He turned away, finished dressing in a hurry and then he was gone.

* * *

"You're here early." Sakura commented as she opened the door to her apartment, her arms crossed tightly over her petit chest. Naruto was breathing hard. He'd run up eight flights of steps to get to her, and his lungs did not approve. Not to mention he was fatigued by his hangover and may vomit at any moment.

"Hey," he breathed out and leaned forward out of habit to kiss her lips but only got her cheek as she had turned her head. He frowned. Okay, yeah so he deserved that.

"I've got to get going soon." She stated flatly. Naruto lifted his left wrist to glance at his watch. 7:30. Damn it was early, though he only had ten minutes to explain himself. Not impossible. He could do this.

"Uh, can I come in? I wanted to talk to you." She didn't say anything and let him move past her into the cutely furnished apartment before shutting the door. He took a moment to examine the place he'd been into a million times now while he gathered his nerve. It was not as pink as he'd expected it to be the first time she'd brought him over two years ago. More so, it was beige and brown. The living room held a creamy, petite loveseat, glass coffee table, an antique looking bookshelf with her medical books littering the shelves, and complete with a wooden TV stand, small flat screen and a DVD player with Legally Blonde and Kill Bill lying next to it. He ignored the framed pictures decorating the walls because he knew what he'd find and it would only make this conversation a hell of a lot harder for him.

The sound of a tapping sneaker against the carpeted floor had his eyes on her classic, pink reeboks. His eyes traveled up her short frame wrapped in teal shrubs over her crossed arms to the glare that seemed less intimidating than it really was on such a cute face. "Okay, I can explain, or… at least I can try to... I know I wasn't able to get back to you last night, and things have been a little weird these past few weeks."

"You've got that right." She grumbled and Naruto tried to ignore it.

"I just… I didn't want you to see that. You know I would never do something like that to you intentionally. It was all such a big fucking mistake. I was just really, really drunk and so fucking…"

"What?"

"What?" He paused. Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. In the thirteen years he'd known her he'd never seen that look before.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly to show his confusion.

"Uh… last night?" he tried and she snapped her head sharply to the side, making her vaguely resemble something from The Grudge.

"Yeah and what are you apologizing for?" She began tapping her foot and Naruto's anxiety was skyrocketing.

"I uh…what…?" he paused to collect himself. "What are you angry about?"

"I'm mad because I had to call around asking where you were because it was past 2am and your phone was off and I hadn't heard anything from you and frankly I was a little worried. I'm mad because when I finally got ahold of Ino I had to force her to tell me you'd gone to Dutch Heaven without even bothering to let me know. I'm mad because I didn't get any sleep and I'm going to be pulling doubles all week. I'm mad because the one night I get off early you decide to go out and party so I had to go home and sleep. Alone. Again! And you know what? I was mad, but now I'm starting to feel a little pissed, so Naruto would you mind telling me what the hell were you talking about? Remind me, what did you do?"

"Look, Sakura I was just…" think fast. She was waiting and it was making him sweat. Maybe he should just… tell the truth? Of course he should tell the truth. It was the right thing to do. If anything she deserved to know what happened, even if he didn't fully know himself. He owed that to her. So… "I just…" he should let her know everything. He loved her and the last thing he wanted to do was to make her cry. But if he told her the truth wouldn't she cry? If he lied she wouldn't, but she would if she found out later… right? So… "Because, I didn't come home, and I've missed you." Wait, "I didn't know you were getting off early." Stop it! What the hell are you doing? "It was a mistake to go out last night, seriously. I thought you would be working late and the guys just wanted to go out, so I'm really sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to make you worry," Her eyes softened. No, this isn't the way it was supposed to go.

This isn't right. This didn't feel right. This was in no way shape or form right! He hated that she smiled and all her anger washed away. He'd almost hoped she hadn't believed him, slapped him, yelled at him, and broke his heart because he broke her heart. But she smiled and he felt like shit.

She approached him and placed a kiss on his open lips. "Okay, I'm sorry I just…" she grabbed his shirt with her little, but strong, fists and looked up into his eyes. His heart clenched uncomfortably. "I've been working nonstop and I really wanted to spend some time with you. It just sucks. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." She smiled and he gave her an awkward one in return. "And I'm sorry I called your friends clowns. Well." She thought about it. "I'm sorry I called Shika and Shino clowns. Kiba is a lost cause." She rolled her eyes playfully and he let out a genuine laugh, trying to forget this awful feeling that resonated in the pit of his gut.

"It's fine." Oh God don't. "I understand you're under a lot of stress." He swore these words weren't coming from his mouth. There was no way he… "I forgive you." _Urgh kill me. _He smiled and she gave him another kiss.

"Okay well it's time for me to go. Want me to drive you home?" He shook his head quickly.

"Uh, I actually want to walk. It's a nice day outside." Plus he needed to get some fresh air. He felt like he was suffocating. God, he was suffocating. Why was it so hard to breathe?

"Alright well, I'm off. Get something to eat, you don't look so good." She planted one last firm kiss on his cold lips, walked around to grab her purse and left him in her small empty apartment with his mouth hanging open.

_I'm going to hell, aren't I?_

* * *

"What the hell man, is time the only thing your brain can't conceive? It's like 7 in the fucking morning." were the disgruntled words to come out of Suigetsu's mouth as he opened his front door to greet his equally disgruntled best friend.

"Let me in," Sasuke commanded, ignoring his friend's complaints. Suigetsu let out a yawn, but nothing to protest against the shorter male's entry and moved aside. Sasuke followed the lanky figure dressed only in a loose pair of boxers inside the clustered apartment and shut the door behind him. His eyes roamed the room, taking in the display being presented amidst the cramped space Suigetsu dared call a living room. There were two females, both bottomless with their faces covered awkwardly by their contorted stringy arms while their legs were spread open in an unattractive manor; both dangling on odd ends of the couch. Clothes, drinks and food wrappings littered the floor, making it hard to see the stained carpet. The sound of a shower running was heard in the background.

Suigetsu didn't seem to mind the unconscious company and simply stepped over the mess to stumble his way into the kitchen. While the man was never prone to hangovers, he was prone to sleep deprivation and the fact that he'd gotten home around 3am and hadn't actually gotten sleep until around five made it hard to get his body to function properly.

"What's eating you so early?" He asked as he fumbled around for some instant coffee. Finding the package he held it up in offering to Sasuke, receiving a small nod in confirmation. He turned his back to Sasuke once more to prepare the coffee and continued on, "Oh and way to let me know you were gonna ditch for some blond manslut. I thought you were coming back with me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the mention of the core of his irritation. "Seriously," he turned to face his friend again, his lips spreading into a sly grin. "Whoa, whose shirt is that?" he examined the long sleeve material that seemed to drape like a curtain on Sasuke's slim frame.

The dark haired male rolled his eyes, he was too pissed to go back and demand a shirt swap after the way he'd laid it into the blond, but still he'd felt ridiculous walking around in something two sizes too big. It made him look like a starving orphan.

"Is he here?" he quickly asked as to change the subject.

"Shower," the silver haired male nodded his head upwards to the bathroom running upstairs knowing exactly which "he" was being referred to. Sasuke's shoulders tensed the slightest bit, but he did his best to relax himself against the counter as he watched Suigetsu prepare the drinks. "He's not gonna come down. He's been working on some bullshit paper for the last three days and only leaves his room to shower and pick up the delivery." Sasuke nodded, feeling some of the tension wane, if only just the slightest bit.

A moment passed before a hot mug was placed in front of the Uchiha. He thanked his friend silently and took a small sip, reveling in its bitter taste before his dark eyes made their way back up. "Well…" Suigetsu urged; the silence his friend was giving him made him feel antsy.

"It's nothing. I just didn't want to go home just yet." He took another sip, this time more so to avoid having to speak further, but Suigetsu wasn't buying.

"Okay, yeah sure, but that's not the shirt you wore yesterday and your neck looks like something out of a zombie movie. I mean really…" Suigetsu leaned forward to examine the marks but a pale hand clamped onto the exposed neck before he could get a good look.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat radiating from his cheeks as his friend cackled in front of him. "You're an idiot. It was just some asshole."

"I'm sure it was." it was said with a wiggle of his silver eyebrows and a succession of snickers that made Sasuke's eyes roll.

"Shut up," the Uchiha placed his mug down feeling more irritated now than he was before he'd come. He was starting to wonder why he thought this was a good idea. It took a full ten minutes of hard glaring and a swift kick to the shin for Suigetsu's ridiculous puns to come to an end, and finally they were sitting in relative silence. Relative because the two clueless girls lying in the living room were making strange groaning noise while they slept off the alcohol whatever other substances they'd acquired.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu brought his attention back to him. His eyes threatened another kick if another joke was thrown his way. However, this time those strangely, purple-ish eyes were serious; looking at him with a sliver of concern.

"What?" he answered, sounding more irritated than he was actually feeling at this point.

"Who was that guy?" Sasuke frowned, again thinking about everything that lead up to this morning's argument.

"He's the humanities professor, I told you about him." He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, though Suigetsu was still in his weird serious mode.

"Are you doing this… because… you know," he made a strange gesture with his hand to simulate what he didn't think he needed to say out loud.

"It started out that way but…" he thought about his answer. Why did he do what he did? He knew at the time. It was his "out", something he knew he could do and it made him feel good. Naruto was an easy target and right within his grasps. Everything seemed like it would pan out perfectly, but… "I don't know anymore." He sighed and rubbed his brow with his middle finger. This was getting to be more than what he had bargained for. And well… he had gotten what he wanted, but there was something so wrong about the whole thing. It was the first time he felt more like shit after the sex than he did before it. And why should he feel bad? He was right, wasn't he? Wasn't he?

"Yo," Sasuke's eyes snapped up from where they had dazed off and fixated on the fridge, back to his friend. "Wanna skip this week?" he was grinning his normal stupid grin now and it made Sasuke smile a little.

"Whatever, moron."

* * *

Naruto made it back to his apartment in an hour, deciding to walk, rather than take the fifteen-minute train ride, and sunk into his sofa with an exhausted huff.

He could not believe he'd said that.

_"I forgive you." _

What kind of shit is he? He's the kind of shit that's runny and smelly and icky and it feels weird. At least that's how he felt. He'd always prided himself on being a gentleman. He was kind hearted and loving, a reason why all the older high school students constantly "cooed" at him like he was their cute little brother. He was a sweetheart. Genuine, appreciative, the man you want your parents to fall in love with.

And now?

He was a shit.

He hadn't realized he'd spent hours just looking at the ceiling from his couch until his phone rang around two that afternoon. He dug it out of his pocket and answered without checking the ID.

"Yo," was the simple response that rung from his speaker. It was Kiba. He sounded horrible.

Well, horrible may not be the right word. Maybe… normal? Yeah, he sounded normal. No spunk in his voice, no cheer.

Naruto responded in an equally sort of robotic way. "What's up man?"

"Bar?" Naruto thought for a moment. He probably shouldn't drink after a night of getting plastered. But fuck it.

"Bar." He confirmed and ended the call.

The Bar was actually called Bar. Strange as it was, it served pretty damn good drinks and wasn't filled with cheese balls who sell out ridiculous lines to get laid, nor desperate girls who would do more than what's necessary to get in some beef head's pants. It was not classy, but it was clean and the best place to go when all you want to do is get a drink.

At three both males had made it to the bar and were seated at their normal booth; Naruto holding his usual whisky while Kiba with his usual mug of beer. Kiba spoke first, covering his face with both hands and attempting to rub out his stress.

"Man, I really fucked up this time." Naruto looked over at him, noticing for the first time since they arrived ten minutes ago that the male was not… correctly put together. As in, he was wearing sweat pants and a dingy t-shirt. It was as if he'd crawled out of bed and disregarded hygiene for the day. Kiba was a wild one, but contrary to most people's opinions, he spent more time than Sakura primping himself to look a certain type of "badass". Today his hair was boring and flat due to lack of hair products, and it was pretty apparent that those clothes were something he fished off the dingy floor of his closet.

"What happened?" Naruto pushed his thoughts about Sakura aside for a moment for his best friend. Kiba grumbled into his hands. "What?" Naruto tugged at his friend's wrist to get him to lift his face.

He did and Naruto winced at the sight. That bruise, ugh it was a nasty purple, and covered a good portion of the male's jaw and cheek. Whoever slugged him got him good. "Whoa, that looks ugly."

Kiba took a long gulp of his beer before speaking. "I fucked up. I thought, you know, I thought he wanted it too. I really did. I didn't like, purposely get him drunk to get in his pants, you know I wouldn't do that. I just thought we were both hanging out and he was loosening up and now. Urgh, Naruto he hates me. I've never seen him look so mad. He punched me for Christ sake. He told me not to speak to him again. I think he means it. I know he means it. Oh fuck. This fucking sucks." He'd finished and took a deep breath and another gulp of his beer. Naruto blinked at the long confession and quickly processed the words.

"Shino? Ah man, you slept with him didn't you?" Kiba gave him a shamed side-glance. "He said he didn't want to see you again though? That's tough. I knew Shino was stubborn but I really did think deep down he liked you too. Maybe he's just embarrassed you know. He wouldn't admit it, but he's definitely the type to want to be in control at all times." He gave him a sympathetic pat on the back and sipped at his whiskey. "Don't worry man, I doubt he's going to be able to ignore you forever. He'll get over it and you guys can talk it out." Kiba gave him a hopeful, long look, calculating the blond's words. Then nodded, seeming to have been lifted just slightly from his despair.

"Anyway," Kiba began, finishing off his mug and fixing Naruto with a perplexed look. "What's got you looking so down?" He asked. Enough wallowing in his own sorrow, his blond friend was definitely hiding something. And it would surely make for a good distraction.

"Uh." Naruto scratched the back of his head, his eyes looking around the bar for the answer. He didn't know if he should entrust Kiba with this big of a secret. God, he hated the way that sounded. Secret. Like he really was a cheating bastard.

"Come on, I ain't got all day." Kiba pressed, raising his hand for another round as he saw the blond's empty glass sitting next to own.

"It's just…" he sighed and leaned further into the table, his eyes darting around to check the parameter for any who may be listening in. "It's something you can't tell anyone, you hear me? Not even Shika. I don't know how big his mouth is around Temari." And he did not want their conversation at her baby shower revolving around his unfaithful behavior. Correction: his unfaithful behavior with his promiscuous student who happens to be the youngest son of one of the most powerful families in Japan. Yeah, they would eat that right up.

"Okay, okay," Kiba said, feeling more excited at the prospect of being let in on this secret than he should feel at the age of twenty five, but he would ignore that. Naruto sighed and leaned back. He searched for the right words. Were there even right words to describe the situation? It seemed like anyway he said it, it sounded so fucked.

"I uh, you remember Sasuke?" he asked and Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, the dude who wants to _fuck._ How could I forget?" he snickered, when suddenly his eyes widened and his head slowly turned to fully face Naruto. Naruto's mouth and eyes shot open as he went to explain himself but Kiba wasn't finished. "You slept…!" he paused, realizing his volume and dropped it down to a whisper. "You slept with him? You did, didn't you?" his voice went back to normal volume. "Oh God, Naruto." He was grinning, and Naruto was sweating.

"No! I mean, yeah, but not like that. I was super drunk. I had no control over what I was doing." That probably wasn't fully true, but seeing as last night was so unclear, that's definitely how it felt. Kiba was cackling now and it was a little annoying. Naruto glared and Kiba held up a hand in defense, but he seemed to find his expression to be fuel for more laughter. A busty waitress placed two fresh drinks in front of them and Naruto sipped his, glaring over his glass at his friend, neither paid her any mind.

"Dude! Dude I'm sorry! But… I can't believe you let that punk get to you," he clapped his hands in the midst of his laughter. "So that's why you disappeared last night! Was it good?" he wiggled his brows and nudged the blond's side. "Was he like a tight virgin? I guess he wouldn't be since he wanted it so bad. Who knows how many guys fall into his bed," Naruto could feel an intense heat hit his cheeks and he cleared his throat, punching his friend's arm light enough to not get punched back, but hard enough to get his point across.

"This. Is. Serious. I mean," he sighed. "Sakura…" at the sound of the feisty girl's name Kiba no longer found the situation so humorous. He'd forgotten about the girlfriend. When he'd suggested Naruto sleep with the Uchiha before it was purely a joke. He knew Naruto wasn't someone to sneak around behind anyone's back, especially not Sakura's. Plus, he'd known the girl almost as long as he'd known his blond friend and even though they weren't necessarily friends, he didn't want to see her hurt.

"Did you tell her?" Kiba asked seriously and swallowed some more of his beer.

"I… was a dick. I acted like it never happened. Shit, I made it so much worse. I was just so afraid of hurting her." He groaned, folding his arms onto the wooden table and let his head fall in between them. It was Kiba's turn to give his friend a soft pat.

"You know you have to tell her right?" Naruto nodded into his arms. "When are you going to do it?" Naruto lifted his head slightly, looking out at the barely occupied bar. It was, after all, a little early for drinks.

"I don't know." He said after a while. They sat in silence for a moment. Naruto with his head in his arms, having finally seen the full weight his actions were going to bring and not wanting to deal with that reality. Kiba was looking at nothing and taking large gulps of his beer, trying very hard to forget the stinging on his jaw and how when he'd looked into Shino's eyes before he was decked, there was this flicker of something resembling hurt. It made his heart squeeze.

After a while Kiba spoke firmly, "I don't think I ever want to go back to Dutch Heaven." Naruto nodded.

* * *

Monday came the next day and Naruto woke up feeling ill at the thought of seeing the youngest Uchiha. What would he do? What would he say? What should he say? He didn't know, but he didn't have much of a choice.

So, when morning came he started up the routine like a champ. Teeth brushed, hair neat, clothes crisp and fresh, he looked unfazed and professional. Good. He'd made a fool of himself more than once in front of his students, he didn't want them to stop taking him serious. And honestly, it was 60% about the look, 40% about the context. As he observed his appearance in his bathroom mirror he looked to the floor to see the crumpled up expensive black shirt wedged in the corner. He bent down and picked it up. Maybe he should wash it first. He gave it a small sniff. It smelled a lot like Sasuke, that misty cologne scent he'd smelled on him the times the male had pushed himself up against him, it also smelled a little like himself and a lot like every other sweaty figure that may have brushed up against Sasuke that night in the club. He frowned at the stench and pulled the material far away from his face. He'd wash it later; the biggest question was how he would return it. He'd rather not speak to the Uchiha in private but handing him his shirt in the middle of class with curious onlookers seemed like the wrong move.

Tossing the material back to its place in the corner he left the matter alone for now.

Minutes later he was waiting outside for his silver-haired colleague. He was surprised when he saw the dark blue vehicle pull into his driveway a bit early for a change and smiled at the man as he pulled up, but faltered when he saw that the passenger seat was occupied.

As the window rolled down it revealed a tanned man with the most peculiar scar across his nose. "Hi Naruto." The man, Iruka, greeted sweetly form the passenger window. Naruto's smile regained itself as he recognized the man from the staff mixer. He waved and went to the back seat, getting in as he heard the doors unlock.

"Sorry about this Naruto, I need to drop Iruka off this morning, his car got totaled this weekend." Kakashi spoke up; his voice bored as ever as he backed out of the driveway. Naruto noted the lack of music, and that the man was actually following the traffic laws. He didn't bother mentioning it. He had a feeling it had to do with the presence of his lover.

"Oh shit, what happened?" Naruto asked, and noticed that the kindergarten teacher winced at his language, but neither commented on it. He decided he should probably reframe from any more vulgar outbursts while in the male's presence. It's a little strange though seeing as Kakashi is bold enough to read porn even in front of his students and doesn't seem like one to hold back when it came to his language or really anything. How a man like Iruka, someone who seems almost angelic compared to the older male, was able to put up with him was a mystery in itself.

"Some jerk rear ended me and then had the gall, the _nerve_," he stressed. "To suggest that I backed into him." Iruka turned to look at Naruto, his eyes expressing just how irritated he was at the situation. "Can you believe that? I somehow managed to shift into reverse on a highway going 55 mph." He scoffed; rolling his eyes and so did Naruto. "Where do these people learn how to drive? He could've at least given a more believable explanation. I wouldn't be surprised if my six year olds could come up with something better." He huffed and turned back to face the windshield.

Kakashi smiled over at his lover and placed his free hand on the man's thigh as to calm him down. Iruka's cheeks flushed a barely noticeable pink. He looked at Kakashi and placed his hand over the pale one. "It's nothing to get upset over." Kakashi said calmly and Iruka gave him this look. It was weird. Naruto couldn't quite explain it, and weird probably wasn't the best word to describe it, but it was the only word he could think of. It was just… like his eyes just zeroed in on Kakashi.

"I know. I'm just so irritated over the whole thing." Iruka's voice was soft now and Naruto knew he was forgotten in the backseat.

"Well, don't worry about it. Besides I'll make sure to release some of that stress when we get back to the house." Kakashi winked his good eye and Iruka sputtered nonsense, removing his hand from the pale one and hitting his shoulder playfully.

"Stop it," he whispered and turned to Naruto, his cheeks fully marred with a dark pink. "Sorry about him, Naruto." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Watching them was so… cute? It seems like a strange word to describe two thirty-something year olds, but it was the only one that really fit. It was cute the way they looked at each other; their eyes constantly promising that they were only put on this planet to be with the other, promising that they will never stop loving each other.

Naruto hated the feeling building in his gut. It was telling him something he didn't want to admit, something he chose not to believe and decided to adamantly ignore it.

It was telling him that he didn't have that. It was telling him that there as no one who he could look at like that, and it scared him.

* * *

**Okay! I'm going to update again next week (hopefully). Thank you all for reading thus far, I appreciate all the responses to this story. I've got a good idea of where I want this story to go so I hope I won't disappoint you! **

**Thank you again, and let me know what you think if it's not too much trouble. **

**Until next time... **


	7. Trapped Part 1

**Okay, yes it's been months since I last updating and there really isn't much of a reason other than junior year of college is fucking hard and I'm tired and I'm just making up an excuse for neglecting this story. But here is a chapter. I'm happy to receive all the responses I'm getting, it really encourages me to keep going so thank you. This story is really fun so I promise I won't abandon it c: **

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. It's a little short, and you might hate me, but uh... don't okay? **

* * *

"Goddammit." Tan fingers curled around the neck of the silky fabric, tugging it loose before the hand hanging lower pulled downward on the longer end to tighten it once again. Still not even.

He gave a frustrated grumble. Sakura shook her head at the sight of her large boyfriend pouting in front of the mirror like a ten year old who doesn't want to go to church. She rolled her sea green eyes, though the playful tug of her lips kept her from looking annoyed. "How hopeless can you get?" Naruto hadn't seemed to hear the comment and when her light fingers tickled his unusually stubble-covered chin he jumped back much further than either of them expected.

They stared at each other, Sakura's smile turning into an awkward chuckle as Naruto cleared his throat and gave a small smile of his own.

It had been like this for the last two weeks. Sakura had gone from A to Z trying to figure out why her overly touchy boyfriend had become so estranged and what her brain was leading her to was that he just wasn't attracted to her anymore. Sometime between the last time they'd… well, you know, and now he'd lost complete interest in touching her or letting her touch him and it was more than a bit disorienting. Especially when she spent around 80 hours a week for the past month assisting the head doctor who was a bat shit crazy bitch named Shizune who would rather be elbow deep in someone's organs than get a pedicure, and the few hours she gets to see him he's making any and every excuse to get away from her.

His father, Minato, had gotten an invitation, from who he claimed was an old college buddy, for Naruto to some fancy Halloween event. Though "Halloween" was just the date, not the theme. The invitation had clearly stated 'Do no dress up' in bold letters at the top. Either way, it was more for Naruto's professional benefit than for any type of fun since it would be full of nothing but stuffy businessmen and their primped up plastic wives. That wasn't the point, the point was that it was a chance for the two of them to go out together, be alone, maybe make fun of the uptight businessmen and tonight would be the night that Sakura found out what the hell was bothering Naruto so much so that he was acting like she had contracted some disease. She just couldn't confront him now when there are so many ways for Naruto to weasel his way out of it. She would corner him in a place where he had nowhere to go. Evil? Yes. Productive? Absolutely.

"What's wrong?" she smiled a bit more comfortably, trying to regain her composure as she stood in front of Naruto. She reached up again to fiddle with his tie and he reluctantly let her. "You act as though I'm gonna bite you." She peaked up at him but only for a second before she focused on her hand's work on his tie.

Naruto sighed, feeling the awkward atmosphere swelter the air between them. He knew he was acting weird and he knew that she knew, but how could he not? Not only did he feel guilty about lying to his girlfriend but he felt less guilty about that and more guilty about his last conversation with Sasuke at that dammed hotel. And then the email he received that morning from one of the staff advisors notifying him of Sasuke's withdrawal from his course weighed on him like a pile of brick, which also left him with that shirt that smells too much like the Uchiha and the memory of a night he couldn't really remember. And that in itself made him feel guilty because he wasn't as guilty as he should be about his girlfriend and he knew he was a lying cheating bastard, but how can you tell someone about you cheating if you don't even remember it happening even if technically it wasn't the first time, but does that really even count? Seeing as…

"Done." He looked down at her smiling glossed lips. Hushing his thoughts, he cleared his throat and gave his best grin.

"Thank you," bold, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers before leaning back to examine her figure. She was smiling much more genuinely now, and God she really looked stunning. Her hair was freshly dyed so that her natural blonde roots weren't making the pink look tacky. Her dress was fiery red and tight on her curves, long enough to be classy but short enough to rile up any fertile male in the room. And those pumps were perfect for her cute ankles, boosting her up an extra two inches.

Sakura had taken the liberty in picking out his own outfit, something she often did when they were getting ready for some fancy pansy event. Though his work at the university had gotten him accustomed to the stuffy look, it was never something he found particularly stylish. She'd somehow materialized a dark blue Armani suit he'd gotten from his father as a graduation present from the depths of his closet. She'd left to get it pressed and cleaned and the next day came back with it, a black collar shirt and an ash grey tie to match.

He placed a firm hand on her petit stomach and gave it a gentle push. "Ready?" He asked as she stepped back and out of the bathroom.

"Yep, c'mon I think we're already about thirty minutes late." She commented while glancing down at her silver wristwatch. They left the apartment minutes later. Outside Naruto grumbled at having to squeeze into that tiny bitch vehicle Sakura calls transportation. Though he wasn't even sure where this event was, Sakura'd made sure not to disclose that information just incase he found some excuse to take public transportation. One night wouldn't hurt.

Once situated, she pulled out of the driveway and started on the hour-long ride to the party. The car was stiff with silence the entire time; neither was in the mood for music nor had the drive to start up a conversation. It was the first time Sakura had spent such a long time where Naruto didn't say anything ridiculous or anything at all really. It made her stomach twist into knots and she wasn't able to pinpoint why.

A little after an hour later she pulled into the destination her GPS had indicated. Judging by the amount of cars pulling in and out as they approached, dropping off one guest after another as well as the size of the home, they knew there had to be hundreds or maybe even a thousand guests. Naruto vaguely wondered who was so important that they'd attract so many visitors, and expensive looking visitors at that.

Sakura parked on the street, being one of the few to not have arrived in a fancy car or limo and not wanting to be in the way of either. Turning off the car and locking the doors they abandoned the buggy and made towards the entrance. On the way Sakura looped her arm around Naruto's and though a bit awkward, Naruto tightened his elbow and led her to the side entrance where guards stood outside checking names and looking intimidating enough to keep any unwanted guests out.

They realized upon entering they weren't fully prepared to wrap their minds around how intricate and… delicate the mansion was from the inside. There really was no other way to describe it. The patterns on the carved ceiling that resembled a structure within a South Asian museum exhibit was something to gawk at. The floor polished marble, rich with a creamy color and the furniture complimented the feel perfectly with beige leather sofas scattered around the large hall for their guest's comfort, glass tables, and beautiful paintings by dead post-impressionists that decorated the walls. It took a moment for them to take it all in and when a platter was smoothly placed in from of their gapped mouths they took a pastry without thinking and shoved it in their mouths if only to unslacken their jaws.

"Wine?" another waiter approached and they both accepted the red substance with a nod, finally collecting their composure and realizing that they'd stepped into the world of the elite, which meant no gapping, straighten your back and act with confidence. A good amount of alcohol seemed to be the help they needed, if only for the confidence portion.

"This is so nice," Sakura whispered as they briskly walked further in. "I can't believe it. I think I want to move in. Do you think they'd notice if I slept in their bathroom?" She joked with a wide smile and Naruto found himself chuckling genuinely.

"I think they have about ten, you could probably get away with it." He joked back.

She nodded, still laughing and continued… "You have to do it too. We could make a home here together. They wouldn't even notice."

Naruto shook his head, smiling, "We could raise our first child in the bathroom. It's the Japanese man's true dream." She laughed a bit louder than she'd meant to, alerting the elder man nearby of their presence.

"You must be Naruto." A deep voice interrupted their merry back and forth. They turned to see a man who looked a bit overwhelmingly serious.

"Uh, yes, hello. I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. Nice to meet you." He sounded a bit skeptical, not sure why such a man would know his name. He extended his hand for a shake and was reciprocated with a firm, almost painful grip.

"Your father has told me much about you over the years. I insisted he invited you here so that I could finally meet you in person." The words were friendly, and Naruto understood them as such, though his tone was just as stiff and rigged as he looked. He didn't even crack a smile. The man's expressions gave off nothing but determination and dedication. He had to wonder what the man would look like if he'd ever laughed.

They released hands and the older man stepped back to access Naruto's appearance. Naruto cleared his throat in that awkward moment and quirked his head at the information given to him. "My dad?" he questioned and the older man nodded stiffly.

"Yes, I'm Uchiha, Fugaku, I attended university with your father a while back." Naruto's heart hammered one, breathtaking, dizzying time; his ears clogged and his head nearly exploded all in the midst of two seconds.

What?

Fugaku's nostrils flared in irritation. It was then that Naruto realized he'd spoken his question aloud and most likely offended the uptight man with his rudeness, but Fugaku nearly repeated himself.

"I'm Uchiha, Fugaku, I…" Even so, Naruto wasn't listening now. All he kept thinking was that this man in front of him was The Fugaku Uchiha. The powerful and feared and rich and probably a little crazy, Fugaku Uchiha was standing in front of him with this dangerously, oppressing aura and Naruto, the six foot something, blond-haired moron had fucked this man's son. And now he was standing in the middle of a party, in said son and powerful father's home, looking like he had just shat himself.

You have got to be fucking kidding.

He could feel his brain oozing out of his ears. Why? Why of all the places, all the parties, all the stiff business gatherings, all the mansions, all the fucking families and corporations and whatever… why of all those things did Naruto have to end up at a business party in the Uchiha estate where the one person that had singularly caused Naruto a lifetime worth of stress could be lurking around any corner? Did God really hate him that much?

"Oh, uh, I'm really…" he swallowed thickly. Was it hot in here or…? "I'm really happy to meet you. This… This uh." He was stumbling over his words looking at Sakura who was observing the spacious living area in oblivion. She looked up as she felt his eyes on her and gave him a concerned look. "This is my girlfriend." He finally said, presenting Sakura like a trophy as if to give the man a distraction so that he could think for a moment.

Fugaku gave Naruto a calculating look before letting his dark eyes slide to Sakura as they greeted each other. Naruto meanwhile began scanning the room frantically for any eccentric hairstyles that could be attached to tall pale man with a bad attitude. When he came up empty he felt a strangely intense sense of relief and disappointment. He decided to ignore the latter feeling.

"I hear you're a professor at my son's university." Naruto snapped his head back to face the man who was now addressing him once more. He was sweating now and it felt like it wasn't the healthy kind of sweat. He swallowed thickly and nodded. He could see in Fugaku's eyes that he found his behavior odd, but the older male chose not to comment and simply continued, "You're only 25, correct?" Naruto nodded again, not sure he had the confidence to speak without stumbling over his words again. "That's quite impressive. Your father has informed me of your excellence in your academic career," Naruto's face flush for a more innocent reason this time, feeling embarrassed by the compliment. Pushing his past thoughts aside, he lifted his head a bit and gave an awkward chuckle.

"Thanks, uhh, it's nothing." Fugaku's eyes hardened as he nodded and began stepping away.

"I think I should be the judge of that." He nodded his head in parting and turned to Sakura who jumped at the intensity in the man's eyes. He nodded and she gave a meek wave and like that he brusquely walked off to "entertain" the other guests. He heard Sakura let out a deep sigh and looked down at her nervous expression.

"Whoa, he is intense." She blew out another exaggerated breath before looking up at her boyfriend. "I think he's got his eyes on you." She smiled, nudging his side with her elbow. He knew it was only a joke, but it made his stomach knot. If it was because he was paranoid, thinking the elder Uchiha knew about what he'd done with Sasuke and was secretly planning to off him after the event, he didn't know. He tried his best to push that thought out of his mind. "—Something about opening up another branch in Kyoto. I think he's looking at candidates."

"Hm?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head, accepting another glass of wine offered by a passing waiter.

"Nothing, nothing," she took a generous sip. "Come on, let's mingle." She set her eyes on a small cluster of well dressed men and women and made to move towards them when Naruto's strong grip jolted her backwards, almost spilling her drink. "What…" She paused; noticing some of the wine had gotten on her wrist and wiped it off with annoyance before turning and glaring into Naruto's concerned eyes. "What is your problem?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I… Why don't we get out of here?" He meekly suggested and her eyes widened.

"Are you serious? We just got here." Naruto scanned the crown over her head before continuing.

"I know, I know, it's just… You know I hate these types of events." He smiled, though it was a bit weary and Sakura could tell.

"Naruto, this is ridiculous! This is not that bad. Why can't we just try to have some fun, hm? Who knows, hell, you might meet someone you wouldn't expect."

He looked away and mumbled, "That's what I'm afraid of…"

She narrowed her eyes and was opening her mouth to say more when a woman's voice cut her off.

"MY you are handsome!" I was a playful voice, a little off sounding for the woman who looked to be attending this event, not as uptight and proper. When they turned to see her in her long, sea green Chiffon gown, diamond earrings and necklace they could tell she was likely made of a million yen, but her face said otherwise. She was a petit older woman, though not much older than them, with bright blue hair that strangely went with the odd colored gown. When they acknowledged her she grinned, showing off her recently whitened teeth. Reaching out, she tightly gripped Naruto's arm. "You know, you look just like an old boyfriend!" Naruto smiled nervously. The woman wasn't visibly drunk, and he couldn't tell if she'd had a few glasses of wine or was just full of so much energy. The party had only just started after all.

"Erm, excuse me," Sakura cleared her throat and it seemed to shock the woman as if she was just becoming aware of the pinkette's presence. The woman looked Sakura over, and when their eyes met again she nodded.

"Hmmmm, not bad, not bad. This must be your first times at this event. I don't recognize you." Sakura crunched her eyebrows at the sudden change in subject and Naruto squirmed, uncomfortable with the tight grip the woman still had on his arm.

Sakura scrutinized the woman for a second as another waiter approached them.

"Wine?" He spoke softly. Sakura declined, still having her previous half empty glass and while the woman accepted, grabbing two, one for her and one for Naruto.

"Here, sweetie. These events are a snooze. You'll need a little energy booster." She all about poured the liquid down his throat before he grabbed it and nodded.

"Uh, thanks." He looked over at Sakura who seemed to now find the situation humorous, a small smile graced her lips as she took a sip of her own glass.

"Come on now dears, I'll introduce you to my husband and some other losers," she didn't wait for a response before she tugged Naruto along. He, having made to drink his wine, inhaled at the sudden movement and nearly shot the wine out of his nose. Sakura followed, lightly rubbing Naruto's back as they moved through the crowd. He could faintly hear her chuckling behind him.

"Excuse me," Sakura called, though the woman couldn't hear her or chose to ignore her so she waited until they'd finally pushed through the cluster and were in a more spacious area within the large dining hall. "Excuse me," she spoke and the woman swiveled around on her heel and smiled brightly.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm Haruno, Sakura. This is Uzumaki, Naruto. May I ask your name?" The woman stared for a moment before letting out a loud squeal of laughter. Naruto let out a thankful sigh when the woman finally released her grip on his arm, which had long since gone numb.

"Oh, oh my God!" She laughed harder, her shoulders bouncing while her hand rested on her aching belly. The longer she laughed the more Naruto and Sakura felt like running away and calling for this woman to be committed. "I completely forgot, didn't I?" She calmed down and they were both thankful. Her strange laughter was calling on a bit too many uncomfortable stares from nearby guests. "My name is Konan, it's a pleasure to meet you," she did a short bow. "Now come, I'm not supposed to stay too far from my husband or he'll get lonely." She placed her finger over her lips and winked, before turning and leading them to a group of men whom almost blatantly stood out from the rest of the guests.

"Where the hell have you been you crazy bitch?" the three newcomers turned to look at the speaker: a tall man who didn't look quite right being in such an expensive suit. His face was half covered by a thick, long bang of blond hair, while the rest was pulled up and tied back. His eyes were narrowed and full of mischievous intent and an unlit cigarette dangled from between his lips. Both Naruto and Sakura were wondering if they'd heard the man correctly when the woman, Konan, laughed hard as if he was making a joke. Hell, maybe he was.

"Meeting new friends," The rest of the group turned to face them. Naruto could honestly say he hadn't felt such intimidation radiate off a group of men before. Even when he was the scrawny eleven year old in high school people hadn't given him such intense looks. They weren't necessarily threatening, but it was definitely more than uncomfortable. "These are my new friends, Naruto and Sakura." She presented them as she said their names. Both didn't know if they should bow or what so they instead forced a smile.

She turned to smile at the two again and nodded over to her friends. "This is Deidara," She gestured towards the blond man. He grunted and lightly chewed at the cigarette in his mouth, looking bored. She went down the rest of the line: "This is Sasori, he doesn't talk much" she joked. He was a short, redheaded man whom, even if Konan hadn't said anything, they could tell by looking at him that he didn't speak much. He stood oddly close to Deidara. "And Pein," he seemed just as quiet as the red head, but in a much more oppressive way. "And Kisame..." she covered her mouth with one hand and mouthed to them, 'He's got an attitude' and shook her head. He was a man who looked like a black American, Japanese mix. He was quiet, but didn't look usually so. His eyes were angry and narrowed, and Naruto couldn't tell exactly, but it looked like one of his cheeks was a bit bruised.

Konan bounced over to the last man with slick back silver hair and wrapped her arms around one of his. "And this is my husband, Hidan." She leaned over and lightly bit the man's cheek affectionately. He didn't seem to mind or even be affected by the action.

Once settled, they all stared; Naruto and Sakura because they felt uncomfortable and unsure of what to say while the other group simply stared just to stare and add to their discomfort.

Sakura inched closer and pinched Naruto's elbow. He tilted his head towards her as she whispered, "I think maybe we should go."

"Eeeeeh?" They jumped at the loud intruding voice and turned to see it was the blond man, Deidara addressing them. "Tsk, so rude. We can't here you over here, un."

Konan glared at the man, "It's because you guys are making them feel uncomfortable." Deidara rolled his eyes and approached the two. They made to back away, but the man was too quick and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder before they had the chance. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and allowed the man to yank them both forward so they were now, somewhat, officially within the group of "outcasts".

"What's there to be uncomfortable about, un? We won't hurt ya." He grinned, the cigarette between his teeth looked about ready to rip open. The short redhead, Sasori hit Deidara's stomach with the back if hand hard enough to get the blond to release his grip and glared up at him. The blond man grumbled, rubbing the sore spot, but didn't comment on the abuse.

"Please behave yourself," The man, Pein, spoke for the first time. Seeming to be voicing what the redhead wanted to say. Deidara glared at the man and gave him the middle finger with his free hand while his other continued to rub his stomach. Naruto vaguely wondered how strong such a little guy could be.

"Why're you two here anyways?" Hidan spoke, nodding at the two of them. "You don't seem like you belong." They both could say the same about the group in front of them. Naruto thought back on what Konan had said before about never seeing them at the events. He wondering how such a group would be invited to an event of this degree without being kicked out or having snuck in. He was also wondering where they got the money to afford such expensive attire.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, feeling less weary of the group as they didn't look like they would suddenly attack them. "It's my first time. I guess my dad and the owner here know each other. We got an invitation through him."

"So I take it you're not into this advertising, business bullshit?" he smirked and Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm a professor, I'm not really interested in anything else."

"Whoa what?!" Deidara chimed in, leaning in to get a closer look at Naruto's face. "What school d'you teach at?"

"Tokyo University. I'm just a humanities teacher…"

"No way!" Konan released her hold on Hidan and moved closer, following Deidara's action. "You can't be older than 30. Barely 20 even…" Naruto chuckled and shook his head, feeling as though he was warming up to the group. Konan turned to Sakura who suddenly felt a bit nervous, shocked at the sudden acknowledgement. "He's lying right?"

Sakura gave a small smile shook her head. "No…he's actually 25."

Hidan spoke up, "Only 25 and teaching at Tokyo University huh? No wonder that old bastard is interested in you."

Konan turned to Sakura, "What do you do hm? You look like you could be a lawyer or something professional."

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "I just started my training to be a doctor."

Deidara whistled, "You must get a lot of male patients un? I'd love to have you using those fingers on me." He grinned. Sakura glared and was about to speak up when Sasori elbowed the man in his ribs causing him to double over and that abused cigarette to finally fall from his mouth. "Ah, that was a little… a little overboard un?" He wheezed painfully, though Sasori only glared and crossed his arms.

"Disgusting," the short man mumbled and looked away.

"Oh! Oh there he is!" Konan said, breaking the mood and drawing more than just the group's attention to her as she pointed across the room. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" She raised her hand and waved the man over. Sakura and the rest of the group turned in the direction she was calling towards while Naruto felt his body stiffen. In the time the woman had pulled them away he'd completely forgotten why he'd wanted to leave in the first place. And at that moment he wasn't able to breathe, his brain went into temporary meltdown and his body was twitching to run away. He didn't turn around to see the familiar man saunter over, but felt his presence enter the group from behind them.

"Could you keep quiet you damn idiot, un? It's not like he can't fucking hear you." Deidara, having recovered from the second blow glared at Konan and she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's hilarious coming from you," it was Sasuke who spoke this time. He hadn't noticed Naruto yet but that didn't matter because a second later Konan spoke up:

"Sasuke these are our new friends, Naruto and Sakura," Sasuke whipped his head around and immediately locked eyes with Naruto's. The calm aura he'd given off a moment ago turned somewhat deadly. Sakura didn't seem to read the mood.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," She reached her hand out and Sasuke stared at it for a moment then looked back at Naruto before grabbing it. There was something in Sasuke's eyes that made him get this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Really, the pleasure is all mine."

To be continued…

* * *

**I know, I'm a shitty person. ****If you're feeling kind send me your thoughts, I appreciate them. I will have the next chapter up very soon so look out for it. Thank yu~**


	8. Trapped Part 2

**Okay, I worked really hard to finish up Part 2. I didn't want anyone to wait too long. I appreciate and love all the support and feedback I'm getting. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. **

* * *

Sasuke had woken up that morning annoyed. He'd say it was justifiable considering the occasion.

It's Halloween, and every fucking Halloween his parents were unofficially the designated business party hosts, which meant their home would be filled with a whole lot of nobodies in mere hours. This also meant that all the cooks, maids and servers were running around the house like banshees under the order of his usually sweet and composed mother. In short, Mikoto Uchiha was one hell of a party thrower, and she was not afraid to be a little nasty about it if the workers decided to slip up.

This event was always a pain in the ass, but this year was going to be hell. It's the second year that Sasuke would be standing in as the "Model Son" since Itachi wouldn't be making an appearance and just the thought of those older women hiking up their skirts to give him a peek made him feel the itch of bile in the back of his throat. And the men, constantly drilling him on his future "goals" to secure the Uchiha company, it was enough to give him a severe headache.

It was a hell of a lot easier when he was the younger son following Itachi around while he worked the crowd, winning them over with his wit, seemingly unfazed by any who approached him. Being there alone was much more aggravating than Sasuke was prepared for. Even now after mentally prepping for the event it seemed like hell was soon to consume the Earth. Or maybe that was just his wistful thinking.

It didn't do anything but add to the fact that he was stressed enough to strangle a horse… If that even makes sense. He liked horses.

But that wasn't the point, the point was that he was stressed and it was all because of that fucking dick head of a professor that really shouldn't be getting to him in the slightest, tiniest, little bit, but he was and that fact alone was killing him from the inside like something off of Nightmare of Elm Street.

Why that blond idiot kept popping up in his head, in his dreams, in the shower, in ways he really didn't want him to be… _popping up_ was beyond his reasoning. But that wasn't the worst. The worst was when he'd went out a few nights ago and had met a perfectly hot and willing piece of trash like always, like normal and he couldn't…

Couldn't…

Urgh…

He didn't want to think about it. He hadn't been able to successfully get laid since that loser and goddammit that must be a crime right? That idiot must have done something to strip him of his sex drive. How else could he be feeling like this? What else could explain what happened, what _has_ been happening for the past two weeks? Why else would…

"Whaaaaat the fuuuck is all that noise?" The voice whining beside him helped pull him away from such humiliating thoughts. The past two weeks had been spent nearly every night going out to clubs and getting drunk out of his mind. School had been temporarily pushed to the backburner. Most of his teachers favored him enough to let him tack a temporary leave of absence until he regained his lost mind. So he'd reaped the benefits of this time. Last night wasn't much different from the others. He'd decided to get wasted and now the dull ache in his head was not easily curable what with the commotion downstairs.

He had tried to block out the pain by reading, something most people thought was a ridiculous remedy, but believe it or not it usually worked for him. Of course, this was not the usual times.

The book in his hand slipped onto his lap as he turned his head and eyed his silver-haired friend. Suigetsu was on his stomach, one arm draped over the edge of the king sized bed with his head turned to Sasuke, eyes scrunched closed as the rattling and thumping below were working at his nerves.

"It's my mother."

"Doing what? It sounds like she's got all of Japan down there doing the electric slide." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated to admit it wasn't a bad analogy even if a little stupid. It had been pretty bad all week, but of course it was a good thousand times worse on the day of.

He sighed, reaching up and pulling his glasses from his face, folding them with his thumb and pinky and settling them on his nightstand. As he pushed himself up Suigetsu rolled onto his back and peeked up, voice groggy from sleep deprivation:

"Where are you going Princess?"

"I'm thirsty." He placed the book on to the nightstand beside his glasses and moved towards his door.

"Good, I'm hungry. Bring me something to eat." Sasuke threw him a glare and Suigetsu grinned.

"Kidding, kidding. Can you pleeeease get me something to eat Lord Sasuke," he clasped his handed together and poked out his bottom lip. Sasuke grimaced; 20-something year old men should not try to be cute.

"Tsk, whatever," he left the room after that and walked the long stretch of hallway to get to the stairs. Though, the sight of Itachi's door cracked made him slow in his steps. It was a little hard to hear over the racket but it sounded like there were voices inside. Even if it was irrational, a tuff of anxiety bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to ignore it, but his curiosity was always too strong when it concerned his older brother.

So, he straightened his back and approached the door. As he pushed it in he could smell a hint of cigarette smoke hanging in the air. He first saw Itachi sitting on the edge of his bed with his head turned away, his hair in a messy tie over his shoulder and his eyes painfully shut. Next he saw Kisame, a man he'd known since he was very young to be Itachi's childhood friend, with an expression he'd never seen on his face. And the last one in the room was Hidan, standing by the cracked window with a cigarette dangling from his lips. He was a mutual friend who came by every now and then, mostly due to the fact that he was the head of the financial division of the Uchiha Advertising Company. His father was particularly fond of him out of all of Itachi's college friends since he went the "straight path" consisting of high scores, a respectable job, and being married to a _woman_, no matter how crazy a woman she was.

His appearance alerted the tall dark skinned man first, Hidan simply nodded at him then continued to stare down at the garden. It was if he was acting as some sort of support. Sasuke was not ignorant to the situation. It wasn't exactly a secret that Kisame and Itachi had been dating for quite some time, not even to their parents. Of course Itachi was told that "If you want to have fun while you're young, fine. But you will get married to a woman and run this company. You are responsible as my son." It was the same speech Sasuke was given after his accident when the elder Uchiha decided to give a fuck about his existence.

Even so, the first time Kisame had tried to approach Itachi after he'd been released from the hospital hadn't been a very beautiful reunion. In fact, it was one of the ugliest Sasuke had ever seen considering how under each other's necks the two once were.

"Who's that?" Itachi lifted his head and relaxed his expression, turning towards the door.

"Hey Sasuke." Kisame spoke in greeting, answering Itachi all in the same. Sasuke nodded.

"Sorry, I heard voices—"

"Everything's fine." Itachi's voice cut in, though sounded oddly calm as he stood from the bed. Kisame immediately reached out, placing his hands on each of Itachi's shoulders, urging the man to sit. Itachi didn't comply easily, gripping the man's wrists and pulling him away, though Kisame held on tight.

"Itachi, just sit down, okay. I still want to talk. I… I _need _to talk to you." The man sounded like he was almost pleading. Another oddity from the strong, self-assured man Sasuke had grown to know.

"About what? Hm?" The two relaxed their grips. "I don't want to talk. I don't want you here. I told you that, but you came anyway," he said firmly, then slowly released his grip on Kisame and let his arms hang at his sides. "And now you want to talk…" his voice drifted off, as if he were talking to himself. Kisame let his hands fall from the man's shoulders as he watched Itachi's expression. He lifted his head to face Kisame, his eyes were open now and staring at Kisame as he used to. As if he was staring deep into him, into his core. It made the man squirm.

"Why…" he swallowed, reaching a hand out to touch the man's fingers that dangled by his side. "Why don't you want to see me anymore?"

At that moment Kisame didn't realize the gravity of that statement until a hard slap left his cheek scalding hot. The sound crackled like thunder in the large room. Hidan finally bothered to look at the situation before them, forgetting his smoke for a moment to observe the two in the middle of the room. Sasuke felt odd for being there. He wasn't necessarily invited or probably wanted at a time like this, but was somehow not able to just slip away like he'd wanted to.

Kisame backed away and lifted his hand when he felt a cold trickle down his chin just in time to catch the blood that would surely ruin such a fine carpet. He looked down at the red in his hand then used his other to test the nerves in his cheek. Realizing that half his face felt like it was going numb he let it go and peeked up at the older Uchiha like a puppy would after being hit with a rolled up newspaper. He involuntarily began tonging the large gash on the inside of his cheek that was filling his mouth with a nasty iron taste. He hadn't been hit by the Uchiha in a long time, and had forgotten, despite their size difference, how strong the man was.

Itachi looked vulnerable at that moment, everyone was so quiet, watching him, and even though he couldn't see it, he could feel it: their eyes on him, waiting for him to make his next move or to say something. It was like a pile of ants crawling from his toes, past his knees, around his stomach, to his arms… It made him itch.

"Get out… Both of you," His voice was weak when he spoke, holding none of the gusto from earlier. Sasuke wondered if his brother forgot he was there, but was proven wrong. "Sasuke can you stay for a moment?" He stopped himself from turning to leave and faced his brother.

"Yeah…" he spoke quietly. Hidan rubbed the cigarette out on the polished windowsill and made for the door. Kisame looked hurt but didn't want to say anything more in fear of stepping on another landmine. It seemed like his foot was already shoved way too far down his throat anyway.

Once the two were gone and the door clicked shut, Sasuke noticed Itachi began breathing much harder than usual. He paused for a moment, staring at his brother clutch at his chest, wheezing for air. Seconds later fear willed him to rush to his brother's side, wrapping his arm around him and easing him back onto the bed.

"I…" Itachi took a large breath with each word. His hands started shaking. "Can't… breathe" Sasuke reached and found his pulse on his neck. His heart was beating irregularly. When he pulled his hand away he could feel a bit of sweat on the tips of his fingers and wiped it off on the posh bed sheets.

Sasuke pulled the man fully into his arms and rubbed his face from his temple to the back of his head, smoothing his hair back as he whispered, "It's okay, he's gone. You're okay. Everything's going to be okay. Shhh, be calm. You're all right. Everything's all right." It was a mantra Sasuke had performed a few times before when Itachi had a sudden panic attack. He wasn't sure if he'd asked him to stay because he knew it was coming or if he wasn't expecting it himself. Either way Sasuke was ready to do what he had to do to keep his brother calm. It was hard seeing him like this. He rarely saw the brother he grew up with anymore. He wouldn't be surprised if that brother had disappeared entirely: the strong brother who was talented, intelligent, handsome, and graceful.

That Itachi, the old, dead Itachi would never raise his voice unless it was absolutely necessary, he wouldn't fight unless it was for some sort of just cause, he didn't have a temper because there was no need for one and he damn sure would not be laying in his brother's arms shaking and sweating as if warmth and comfort were a determining factor of life and death at that very moment.

He had been all of the things Sasuke was proud of. All the things they expected him to be now that their prodigy son was out for the count. But it wasn't possible. Itachi was perfect. Sasuke wasn't going to be able to fill in the shoes Itachi left behind even if he wanted to.

Itachi seemed to slowly regain his ability to breathe, leaning more and more of his weight into Sasuke's arms. It wasn't long before he realized the man had fallen asleep. He slowly slipped from beneath the sleeping form and settled the man on his bed. While looking down at the motionless body, trying to decide whether to put the man under the covers or not, he was startled when he heard the door open behind him. He glared at the silver head poking through the door only if for the fact that the sudden motion had made him jump.

Suigetsu noticed and grinned wide in a mocking manor. After noticing Itachi's sleeping form he whispered across the room, "I'm outta hear man. You left me in there starving." Sasuke rolled his eyes, admittedly forgetting about the man's apparent hunger. He moved to the head of the bed to pull the covers down. Suigetsu stayed there for a moment, watching as Sasuke fixed the bed then go over to lift his lifeless brother. He looked over at Suigetsu.

"Well if you're going to sit there and stare like an idiot, you could at least help." The man chuckled at the insult, but followed the order, moving over to Itachi's feet and lifting them with Sasuke supporting the mans upper body. Once they'd laid him down Sasuke moved over and pushed Suigetsu out of the way and pulled off the man's socks. He straightened and moved to the closet where he knew Itachi's laundry basket would be and tossed them in. That done, he went back and successfully tucked the man in. He couldn't help but think it was a bit strange for a 21-year-old to be tucking in his 27-year-old brother, but he didn't let it bother him.

Once finished he placed his hands on his hips and watched Itachi's calm face as he slept.

"He okay?" He heard Suigetsu say beside him. He didn't bother to look at his friend, somewhat mesmerized by the look on his brother's face.

"Go home," Suigetsu chuckled, the sound moving closer as the man was suddenly right beside Sasuke. He grabbed him by the side of his head and pulled his head over to kiss his temple before stepping away. Sasuke kept his eyes on his brother as he felt the familiar touch and the heat of the body moving away.

"Alrighty, bye Princess."

When he left he could hear the man's footsteps going back down the hall towards his room. Most likely to exit via his window rather than try and sneak out the front and possibly run into the head Uchiha.

He didn't know how long he stared at Itachi. The image of the man wrapped in gauze, tucked underneath hospital sheets, breathing softly as if he was sleeping but never waking up. It was a lot like those times. A bit of fear always bubbled up, thinking maybe he wouldn't wake up. Maybe this would be like that time where he was left to stare and stare and not know if he'd see Itachi, hear Itachi, speak with Itachi…

He stayed there staring for however long when he heard a maid's voice through the doorway:

"M…Mr. Uchiha?" The voice was meek, most likely nervous due to approaching Itachi's room. Not many maids had the courage to do it.

Sasuke broke his staring contest with Itachi's nose and suddenly realized how dry his throat was and how his stomach felt punched in with hunger. He moved from the bed, approached the door with quick strides and pulled it fully open, eyeing the maid.

"Uh," She seemed startled by his sudden appearance, and hesitated before continuing. "Lunch is being served. Mrs. Uchiha would like you two to come down."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, either not realizing that he was making her grow more and more uncomfortable, or not caring. When he spoke she jumped and answered, "Yes?" He rolled his eyes.

"I said: I'll be down in a moment." With that he brushed past her, nearly making her trip backwards and uncaringly made his way back to his room to shower and get changed. Despite his shower the night before he still smelled a bit like second hand marijuana and sweat, seeing as he was too achy in the morning to pilfer for a clean shirt, he had slipped last night's back on. Now he felt sticky and he was sure the smell would rise more than a few questions from his overly anal parents.

Back in his room, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it to allow himself a moment to think: an action, he knew would be the death of him. He'd hate to say it but Itachi's little outburst gave him a bit of an excuse to push all other thoughts out of his mind and focus solely on his brother. Now that he was okay and Suigetsu decided to abandon him… well he sort of told him to, but it didn't mean he really wanted to be left alone. Because now, all he could think about was that fucking idiot teacher and how embarrassed he had been a few nights back. Just as he was hooking up with this guy, that aforementioned perfectly hot and willing piece of trash, he was preparing him and the guy was doing all the right things: saying all the right things, moving in all the right ways, but…

He just couldn't get himself to…

Ugh, what the hell! He shouldn't be thinking about this!

He grit his teeth and pushed off the door towards the bathroom.

Cursed, he was cursed. That idiot must have cursed him. There was no way this was happening to him.

* * *

About an hour before the party started Sasuke slipped on one of the suits he had lined up in his closet in the "business" section. It was a simple, dark blue Burberry London suit, with a white undershirt and matching blue tie. He grabbed a dark blue pair of shoes and left for the dining hall.

When he got to the opening where two large sliding doors stood in front of him, two maids pulled them back for him to enter. Once inside he placed the shoes onto the newly buffered marble floor and slipped them on. He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time. The firsts guests would arrive in about 15 minutes.

"Sweetie, you look so handsome." He heard his mom say before he turned and watched her somewhat glide over to him. He always knew his mom was gorgeous but at events like this he was somehow reminded that "gorgeous" was an understatement. Her hair was cut again, now only long enough to feather her shoulders in a cute bob, her face was lightly powdered and her eye make up was simply serving its purpose of making her moon shaped eyes pop out. The dress matched his in color, maybe a shade darker, and draped over her feet, but not so much that you couldn't see the silver lined French heels peeping out the bottom. It was truly a sight to behold.

She walked over and grabbed his hands. He gave her a small smile, one that was reserved only for his mother. "You look really amazing." The words felt a bit awkward coming from him, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead she leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth before leaning back and peeking around, as if checking to see if anyone could hear her then looking back at her son with an exasperated sigh.

"I really hate these parties." He let out a soft chuckle at her admission and nodded.

"Does that mean I can leave?" He joked and she let go of his hand to lightly slap his chest.

"You know your father would kill us both." She smiled, then paused looking as though she was suddenly lost in thought. After a moment her eyes went back up to meet his, a newfound sadness there now. "It used to be so much fun, organizing these parties. I guess it's lost its luster recently." He knew she was talking about Itachi. The older son would always be running back and forth between the two parents, helping Mikoto with getting everything together and helping Fugaku with prepare what to he would say as a rising businessman. "How is he? He didn't come down for lunch, so I had someone send food up to his room. I've got a few men there so they can get him anything he needs," she paused, like she was mentally checking things off a list. Shaking her head, she continued, "I didn't have a chance to see him today with all that's happening." She was smiling now but the look in her eyes hadn't changed.

"He is like he always is."

"Oh," she nodded then took a deep breath that somehow allowed her smile to resurface. "Well, you hang in there. Your father wants to see you. He's going to want you to say a few words at the event. I know you didn't want to do any of this and I know its tough, but… just hang in there okay?" He stared at her for a moment, feeling the sincerity in her words as if she were apologizing for something. Something he knew good and well wasn't her fault. A moment of them staring at each other had passed before he nodded. She grabbed his shoulders, pulling herself up to kiss his forehead. The action reminded him of grade school, and for some reason it made his lips twitch. "I've got to get a few more things together so I'll see you when things get started. Your father is in his office." She smiled once more before walking away.

He stood there and sighed to himself. Why did he already have a bad feeling about this event? He hoped his father wasn't going to give him another talk about how he should compose himself and mingle with the right people. It was all bullshit to him. The last thing he wanted to do was play a part in running an advertising company. He just wasn't interested in that life. Itachi had been, but he wasn't Itachi. Itachi wasn't even Itachi anymore. Why should he have to bare that responsibility? Because he was the son of Fugaku Uchiha? Because he got high marks on exams? Because he was the only one left? None of that mattered. He wanted to find something on his own. Something he could live his life doing that he enjoyed. Like books. He really enjoyed books. And sex, and…

"Excuse me sir." A male server approached him and he shook his head of his wandering thoughts. He nodded for the man to continue and he did so after clearing his throat, "Your father is waiting for you in his office." The man looked away before adding boldly, "He's growing quite impatient."

Sasuke blinked, not realizing how long he'd stood there after his mother took her leave and nodded. The server bowed then scurried off to prepare the drinks with the rest of the workers.

Sasuke headed out the dining hall and slipped off his shoes before padding over to the back of the mansion where the offices and libraries were held. Once in front of the familiar large oak door he knocked softly three times. On the third knock the door clicked open an inch, his father's way of inviting him in. He still thought the whole auto-open system was a bit creepy.

"Father," he spoke once inside and gave a small bow. Fugaku nodded his head in acknowledgement then lifted his hand in a waving motion for him to sit. Sasuke obliged, folding his hands on his lap as he waited for his father to speak. The man stared at Sasuke for a moment then pulled a sheet a paper from underneath he desk.

"I received an email from the dean last night. You dropped a course… 'Afterlife'?" Sasuke felt his cheeks flush at the mention of the class and suddenly could feel his heart beating in his chest. He nodded for Fugaku to continuing, seeing as the man was waiting for some sort of response. "Why?"

Sasuke cleared his throat before he spoke, nervous underneath his father's oppressive, cold stare. "It was not a class that would benefit me." It was a response he knew his father would find acceptable. The man nodded and set the sheet down.

"Did you know the professor well?" That question gave a much more powerful kick than the last. It took him a moment to remember how to breathe. Was it always this hot in the office? Fugaku noted his son's behavior, though to any other normal citizen they would say Sasuke looked as calm as could be, but he was his father and that very thin sheen of sweat forming on his forehead did not go unnoticed. He didn't know what to make of it yet, but locked the information away in the back of his mind.

Sasuke finally answered, "No, not particularly well. He was only my professor for a few weeks." Fugaku nodded, again finding the information sufficient.

"That's too bad." He gathered some papers together and idly rearranged them while Sasuke bristled in his seat. The silence was making him feel more and more uncomfortable by the second. When Fugaku spoke again he had to control himself before he sighed in relief, though what the man was saying was only making his heart ram hard against his ribcage. "His name is Uzumaki, Naruto, correct? I have taken it upon myself to invite him here tonight." Sasuke's mouth fell open for a moment before he collected himself.

"You did what?" The words escaped from his lips before he could grab them and shove them back down his throat. He did his best to calm his nerves. The look his father was giving him wasn't making it any easier.

"Did you not hear me well?" Fugaku said icily, and Sasuke could feel a shiver run through him at the words. It was always hard to talk to his father; of course the incident had only made it near impossible.

"My apologies, I just don't understand why he's been invited." Fugaku said nothing to that, but instead leaned back in his large leather chair, allowing Sasuke to go on. "He's a new professor and completely incompetent. He's a useless idiot. Why would he…"

"I thought you did not know him _particularly _well, Sasuke." Fugaku commented in the middle of his growing outburst. Sasuke calmed himself, realizing that he may have let a little too much slip. "In any case, his scores were among the highest in his graduating class and he was 18. I am well acquainted with his father and I believe he would be a strong addition to this company." Sasuke could feel the sweat on his neck now and it made him itch. He felt like his brain was turning to mush the more his father spoke. Naruto? Working for his father? How was that possible?

At that moment a knock was heard at the door and he watched his father press the button underneath the desk to open it.

Fugaku looked over Sasuke's head at the female server who entered holding a small tray balancing a single glass of champagne. She walked around and placed the glass on the corner of the desk, then held the tray to her waist and bowed. When she straightened she said, "Sir, the first guests have arrived."

Fugaku nodded and lifted the drink as a way of waving her off.

She bowed once more then scampered off, as she'd most likely felt the thick atmosphere forming between the two Uchiha's.

"Excuse me father, but I'm not sure why you're telling me any of this." He tried to keep his cool, but for reasons he didn't need to think about he just couldn't get himself to calm down. Fugaku took a sip of his champagne as Sasuke awaited his answer.

"I want you to get to know him, assess his abilities, and give me a full analysis of what kind of man this Uzumaki, Naruto is."

Sasuke was full on panicking now. He hoped none of the nerves he was feeling were shown on his face. Even if they weren't he knew his father was growing suspicious, but thankfully hasn't commented on it. "I-I," he winced at himself, he was never one for stumbling over words. "I doubt I could get so much information out of him tonight."

"Exactly, but you are attending the school where he teaches. I have already taken the liberty of adding you back into the course, it will be affective by this coming Monday." Sasuke felt much of his nerves catch on fire lit by those words. Hot rage filled his body, but this time he didn't find the need to speak. "You're to be apart of our communications team, so this is only a small task in comparison to what I will have assigned for you once you've honed yourself." _To be more like Itachi._ Sasuke could almost hear the words.

Sasuke grit his teeth, wanting to tear the man a few new assholes for re-registering him like that, but he knew nothing would come of it but being disowned which meant more than it should. There was nothing he could say or do or anything. He was stuck, trapped. Why did it have to be that moron? Why, of all the intellectuals in Japan, did it have to be him? He was content on never seeing the blond male again if only to bloody the man's nose. He'd already been humiliated once in that damn hotel room and countless times over the past two weeks, but now…

Fugaku took another sip from his glass then pushed himself from the plush leather chair. As he stood, he smoothed out his suit with his hands and nodded at Sasuke as a signal for him to get up as well. Sasuke followed, his brain still trying to figure things out, one of those things being a possible way out of this.

His father's hand was placed in front of him so he grabbed it, commencing their very firm and somewhat robotic shake.

"I will see you out there. I want you to say a few words in closing to our guests later this afternoon. We'll talk more on this assignment at a later time." Sasuke nodded, his temper still flared, but he had gathered enough energy to appear composed and re-mask the apathetic look he usually adorned.

The two nodded and he followed the man from the back of the mansion into the living area. The quiet between them as they made their way to the dining hall was stiflingly awkward, but thankfully quick. Once there, Sasuke made to slip on his shoes before entering. Fugaku's were brought over by a maid and placed in front of his feet so he could follow suit. They didn't speak once inside, it would've been hard even if they wanted to. As soon as the doors were slid open a baffling amount guests were revealed. For the party to have only started barely five minutes ago, there had to be at least two hundred people present, most likely those who came a bit early and waited outside for the doors to be opened.

Once inside an older man immediately spotted Fugaku and called him over leaving Sasuke to his own devices, but not for long. A familiar face poked into his line of vision.

"Heya kiddo," he rolled his eyes at his uncle's old way of greeting.

"Obito," Sasuke nodded, "It's nice to see you."

"Ah, come on!" The boisterous older man walked around and slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. He tensed, but didn't make to move it. Obito moved forward, leading Sasuke through the hall over to where a server was holding glasses of wine out to guests. There, the server turned and offered them each a glass and they both accepted one, though Obito refused to remove the arm over his shoulder. "You know," the older man spoke after taking a sip. "I miss when you used to call me Uncle Obi, it was so cute. _Uncle Obi, will you play with me? Uncle Obi, will you read me a book?_" Sasuke snickered at his mocking, knowing his uncle too well to be embarrassed by the remarks.

"You'll never hear that again from me." He said as he took a sip of his own glass.

"Oh, don't be so mean. It hurts you know." Obito did a half grasp at his heart with the hand holding the glass causing some of the wine to spill out. Sasuke frowned at the man's actions and lightly pushed him away with his elbow.

"You're repulsive. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Obito laughed shortly and moved away, scratching the back of his head like a child. It was a wonder that the man was nearing 40.

"Don't be like that, Sasuke," he batted his eyelashes sweetly before peaking over his nephew's head at the sight of something bright blue. "Aren't those your friends there?" Sasuke turned to see what the man was looking at. The first thing he saw was a tall man with blond hair and a tan hand tucked behind the woman beside him, settled on the small of her back.

That rage that had left him from when he was in his father's office had suddenly hit him with an indescribable force. He'd recognized that spikey blond mess anywhere. Hell, very few people could pull it off and not look ridiculous or like a cartoon character. Though, he guessed he was one to talk. It took a minute for him to rip his eyes from the hand placed so familiarly on the woman's back, to see Konan's excited expression, her and Deidara leaning oddly close to the not so mysterious blond's face. The next thing he saw were fingers inches away from his eyes, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Yooo, Sasuke? You okay? You didn't take any drugs did you? I know these things are boring, but even I wouldn't…"

"I'm fine." Sasuke cut in, finishing his glass with one large gulp and setting it on a nearby table. He turned to his uncle; "I think I'll go say hello." Obito grinned, shooing him away.

"Look at you being social, good for you. Hey," he called before Sasuke could get too far. "Say hello to Itachi for me," Sasuke paused, thoughts of Naruto vanished for a moment while he bothered to send a small smile to his uncle.

"Sure." He nodded and then left towards the group.

It didn't take long for Konan to spot him on his way. Her voice was loud enough to cut across the room and possibly be the cause of a few headaches.

"Oh! Oh there he is!" He lifted his hand to give a small wave, if only it would get her to keep her voice down. But maybe she'd sucked down a drink or two and wasn't getting the clue because she only continued on, "Sasuke! Sasuke!" He grit his teeth, not sure how Itachi was ever able to deal with the woman full time. Let alone Hidan.

As he entered the group, he could see Naruto's entire body stiffen and it gave him some sort of sick pleasure.

Deidara spoke next, "Could you keep quiet you damn idiot, un? It's not like he can't fucking hear you." Konan stuck her tongue out in retaliation. Sasuke shook his head at the comment then eyed the blond man.

"That's hilarious coming from you," he spoke, and he could swear he spotted the hairs on Naruto's neck rising. Suddenly, he wasn't sure what he was so upset about. This man had humiliated him, ruined his sex drive, and practically accused him of rape…

He was going to have a lot of fun with this.

He found himself smirking at the dark feeling that warmed his heart.

"Sasuke these are our new friends, Naruto and Sakura," Konan blurted out and he whipped his head around, making sure to grab all of the blond's attention, and it wasn't very hard. He was already squirming, looking as if he were searching for somewhere to run and hide. How funny coming from someone so tall and "masculine". What was there to be afraid of? Sasuke almost wanted to laugh, but held it in focusing on the woman's voice that interjected itself.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Her hand was small and cute, very delicate. He eyed it for a second then caught Naruto's eyes again. So much fear was there. Most likely of being exposed. Fear of Sasuke suddenly blurting out, "Hey! I slept with your boyfriend. In fact, he fucked me real hard up the ass and liked it." And a part of Sasuke wanted to do it, if it wasn't for the current event and possibly shaming his entire family, hell he would. And he would enjoy the way this Barbie doll woman of his would cry and yell and curse at them both, and how Naruto would be a bumbling fool, making excuses, trying to fight his way out. Oh, but he wasn't going to make it so easy.

"Really, the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

**Look out for the next chapter. I'll do my best to have it up in a timely manner. Thank you all for reading~ Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**I'll see you soon~**


End file.
